Majesty and Mischief
by opalish
Summary: Convent!Alanna. Because it's classic. NOT AJ! - Chapter Fourteen: House Arrest
1. Prologue: Dreadful Tidings

Prologue: Dreadful Tidings  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't believe it."  
  
Cythera of Elden glanced up from her embroidery, eying her redheaded friend curiously.  
  
Alanna stood as still as a statue in one of the dark corners of the chamber, staring in disbelief at a letter.  
  
"What is it?" Cythera asked after waiting impatiently for a long moment.  
  
"My dearest father," Alanna spat, her tone positively dripping with disgust, "has seen fit to betrothe me to one Lord Gareth of Naxen the Younger."  
  
The handkerchief Cythera had been working on fell to the ground, the wooden hoop frame clattering. The young blond woman gaped at her friend, green eyes wide.  
  
"Gareth the Younger? He's the king's nephew, his father is the king's brother-in-law! And I thought Gareth the Elder had a grudge against your father?"  
  
Scowling, Alanna crumpled the missive and threw it to the ground, grinding it into the floor with her slippered heel. "Don't you mean, 'But Alanna, you're only fifteen!'"  
  
"That too," Cythera amended with a roll of her eyes, "But honestly, Thom is always writing to you about how Lord Gareth hates him and your father. Why on earth would he betrothe his eldest son to his enemy's daughter?"  
  
Alanna strode to her cot and collapsed onto it with an annoyed 'humph', before rolling to face Cythera, her head propped up on her hand, her elbow digging into the thin mattress. "Probably because Thom healed all those people of the Sweating Sickness a while ago- including the prince. This is probably the King's idea of thanks."  
  
Cythera, who was sitting rather primly in a small wicker chair next to her own bed, frowned. "Well, it is an extremely good match for you- Naxen is one of the first names of the realm. This'll certainly boost your family's prestige."  
  
"Bugger prestige," Alanna snapped savagely, rolling onto her back. "Father's too caught up in his little literary world to care about his good name. This is Thom's doing."  
  
Privately Cythera had to agree. She only knew Thom through his letters to Alanna, but she'd gleaned a certain amount of familiarity with his character through them. Her friend's twin was obviously ambitious and somewhat arrogant- being made squire to Duke Roger of Conte certainly had boosted his ego.  
  
More and more often these days, Cythera found Alanna frowning at her brother's notes, when before she would laugh and smile. Thom was becoming cold and hard, and neither Alanna nor Cythera liked it.  
  
"How long will the betrothal period be?" Cythera finally asked, to break the silence.  
  
"Eighteen months," Alanna replied moodily. "Not long after I turn seventeen. But I'm to leave for Corus in two weeks."  
  
"Well then," Cythera said with a smile, clapping her hands together, "You'll be with me! You know I've been instructed to leave for the capitol soon to find a husband." Cythera was a little more than a year older than Alanna, but the only girl in the convent who would agree to room with the redhead.  
  
Alanna could be rather...temperamental.  
  
"That's the only good part," Alanna said dourly. "And if it *was* Thom who cooked this all up...." She trailed off, her eyes glinting dangerously in a way that spelled trouble and possible grievous bodily harm for her twin.  
  
Cythera had known Alanna since the girl was ten, and had seen her friend get that look in her eyes more than a few times. Whenever Alanna was about to do something inadvisable, her amethyst eyes positively gleamed.  
  
Really, the girl had far too much spirit. She only rarely turned up for her proper lessons, spending most of her time in the city. Cythera wasn't quite sure what Alanna *did* when she was in the city, but she knew it involved the Rogue and the Shang.  
  
The Daughters were at a loss as to how Alanna managed to always escape, and after Alanna's first year they'd given up on her altogether, allowing the strange girl to come and go as she pleased. They only put up a token protest when she, two months before, had brought home a few daggers and a slender sword named Lightning. They only barely managed to keep Alanna from wearing men's clothing, and even then Cythera suspected the Trebond girl changed into trousers and tunic in the city.  
  
There was only one lesson that Alanna bothered attending regularly- the class for the Gifted. From what Cythera had heard, she gathered that Alanna was practically bursting with the Gift and was an extraordinary Healer. Alanna, however, disliked speaking of her magic.  
  
One thing was plain: Corus wouldn't have a chance. 


	2. Chapter One: Of Bandits and Blood

Chapter One: Bandits and Blood  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Alanna glared about as she clambered into the carriage, pointedly refusing the guardsman's aid. One of the Daughters clucked disapprovingly, prompting a slight giggle from Cythera, who was already seated in the small vehicle. The guardsman only grinned- they were all used to Alanna. They'd even gone so far as to give her weapons training on the sly.  
  
Sighing, Alanna sat back as the door shut. Her clothes and the like were all in trunks on top of the carriage, but she carried with her all of her weaponry- Lightning, the sword she'd found stuck in a tree; her daggers, given as a gift from the Rogue; her staff, from the Shang Leopard. Her daggers were hidden on her person, her sword cunningly concealed by her voluminous lavender skirts. Her staff she could pass off as a walking staff, though such implements weren't currently popular in the least. Her bow, on the other hand, she'd been forced to give up, and was currently strapped to one of her trunks.  
  
She could use all of her weapons most effectively- and she was quite good at hand-to-hand fighting as well, having been trained by Shang Warriors and thieves. She was best with the sword, though. She'd but awful at first, but after many, many hours with one of the guardsmen's swords, she'd become something of an expert.  
  
Her training had been rather erratic, as the Shang Warriors were always coming and going and the theives always embroiled in clandestine affairs. Nevertheless, there was normally at least one Shang in the City of the Gods, and when the Rogue Court couldn't be found, she made do with the guardsmen. She was a quick and determined study, and had impressed her teachers greatly. Liam- the Shang Dragon, who'd been the most recent Shang to stay in the City of the Gods, had even lost to her in a duel.  
  
"I dare say you could even beat the Unicorn with a sword," the Dragon had announced, grinning. "But I could've taken you easy if I'd added a few punches or kicks." He'd then proceeded to teach her, in excruciating detail, how to guard against such unexpected attacks.  
  
"But an honorable opponent-" she'd tried to protest, only to be cut off by her tutor.  
  
"You fight to win. It's a rare day when you face someone with honor, so you've got to be prepared."  
  
Now, as the carriage bounced and tumbled along, jolting her with every inch moved, she wondered if she shouldn't just run for it, despite Liam's tales of bandits and thieves. Somehow, marriage and betrothal seemed far more frightening.  
  
_______________________  
  
An hour passed before Cythera finally snapped, "Stop brooding!" Alanna jumped slightly in surprise- the normally sweet-tempered girl rarely lost her temper like that.  
  
"Listen," the blonde girl said, frowning. "You can either run off into the night, or you can try and make the best of it. Sulking and pouting and pitying yourself will do you no good, and is really beginning to annoy me. For all you know, you might like this Gareth of Naxen!"  
  
"And if I don't?" Alanna demanded rather petulantly.  
  
"Then you poke him with your shiny stick," Cythera growled, nodding towards Alanna's sword. "But for Mithros' sake, stop this childish behavior! Are you an infant or a fighter? You're acting like Delia!"  
  
Alanna gaped. Acting like Delia...that was the gravest insult Cythera had, and the girl rarely resorted to using it.  
  
She wanted to yell back at Cythera, shout and rage...but Cythera was right. Self-pity was doing no one any good.  
  
"Right then," she said, setting her shoulders. "Maybe this Gareth will hate me, and he'll get his father to nullify the whole deal."  
  
"That's it," Cythera said dryly. "Think positive."  
  
______________________  
  
Dusk was nearing when the carriage abruptly ground to a halt. Startled, Cythera pitched forward while Alanna's head came in painful contact with the side of the vehicle.  
  
Frowning, Alanna edged open the door, intent on screaming at *someone*.  
  
Then an arrow thunked into the wood, not five inches from her hand.  
  
Squeaking in a distinctly embarassing manner, Alanna slammed the door shut.  
  
"Bandits!" she gasped to her friend. Cythera looked horrified...but Alanna could only feel an excited thrill up and down her spine.  
  
Muffled shouts and cries reached their ears, then a scream that was shortly cut off. Cythera, white-faced, had begun to weep.  
  
Alanna stewed. She had a sword, she had daggers...and she was just going to stay here and let the guards do the work? Some warrior she'd make!  
  
Mind made up, she grabbed her friend's hands in her own. "Cyth, stay here no matter what, all right?"  
  
Cythera nodded, and Alanna was out the door before the words even registered in her blonde friend's mind.  
  
Lightning in hand, Alanna whirled to find a raggedly-dressed man standing over a guard's body...the same guard whose help she'd earlier refused. Enraged, Alanna shouted and lunged. The bandit ducked just in time, but lost his footing and tripped over the corpse. Scrambling backwards, the man had just gotten a dagger in hand when Alanna ran him through.  
  
She had no time to think about her first kill- another bandit was on her. She ducked and pivoted, sweeping Lightning through the air and into the man's knee. He cried out and fell to the ground, clutching his leg.  
  
And then there was silence.  
  
Swallowing in terror, Alanna edged around the side of the carriage, ready for anything. Something moved, and she had her sword up and ready before she had a chance to think.  
  
It was a guard. Haggard and blood-stained, the man tried to smile at her but failed. "Those yers?" he asked hoarsely, nodding towards the injured bandit and the dead one. Alanna nodded mutely, beginning to shake.  
  
"Good on ye, then," he rasped. "The others have all run off, and Bry and Jestin are goin' fer aid. The bandits-" he spat in the dirt "-killed the horses."  
  
"So what now?" Alanna asked, and flushed at the trembling in her voice.  
  
"We wait and hope like Hell the scoundrels don't come back."  
  
Alanna nodded tightly, then slowly doubled over and threw up in the dirt. 


	3. Chapter Two: Faithful Unto Death

Chapter Two: Faithful Unto Death  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Night had fallen quickly after the attack, and with it came a light drizzling rain. The remaining guard, Edder, had begun setting up camp and had sent Alanna out to fetch firewood.  
  
She was stumbling through the soggy outskirts of a nearby forest when she saw it- a black kitten with luminous purple eyes. It stared at her, tail lashing, before bounding away.  
  
Gripped by curiosity, Alanna hiked up her skirts and followed, picking her way through the trees. She walked carefully, feeling the dampness in the air cling to her as she passed, weighing her dress down. The scent of wet foliage was heavy, and she breathed it in deeply, loving the smell of the outdoors.  
  
She stumbled abruptly, and had to grap a nearby sapling to keep upright. Frowning in consternation, she nearly decided to admit defeat and turn back when she found herself in a clearing, the kitten seated in the middle...right next to a tall, impossible beautiful woman in a cloak.  
  
"Hello," Alanna said cautiously, hand edging towards Lightning's hilt.  
  
The woman laughed, a sound that reminded Alanna of thunder and dew. "I won't harm you, daughter. Be at ease."  
  
Alanna's eyes narrowed and, despite the woman's entreaties, grasped the hilt of her sword. "Who are you?"  
  
Red lips curved into a smile. "Look at me, daughter, and tell me."  
  
For a moment, Alanna merely glared. But then her eyes widened in comprehension.  
  
"Impossible! I mean-"  
  
"I am the Mother Goddess," the woman cut through her jumbled babbling, still seeming amused.  
  
"But...but why?"  
  
"Why do I show myself to you? You are one of my Chosen, Alanna of Trebond."  
  
Alanna felt her jaw drop. She'd heard of similar instances, everyone had- the tales of the Mother's Warriors were told at every hearth, warming winter nights. But hearing of legends and becoming one of those legends...the two were completely different.  
  
"I...you cannot be serious," Alanna cried, swiping a lank strand of hair away from her face. "Me?" She looked down at herself, her dress torn and stained and soaked with blood, rain and sweat. Her hair was tangled and scraggly, her skin caked with dirt.  
  
"You," the Mother agreed, her voice light with laughter. "And why not? You are my daughter, after all."  
  
"Yes, but...I'm hardly suited for being *anyones* Chosen. I've had no formal weapons training at all-"  
  
"No, you haven't. But you are nonetheless the equal of any knight, though your methods may differ. You persevered, despite all setbacks; you are close to becoming that which you want to be. Who better to claim as my Champion, child?"  
  
Alanna could only shake her head wordlessly, speechless. The Mother's smile gentled, and her tone was tender when next she spoke.  
  
"You are a warrior, Alanna of Trebond. And as a warrior, you must face- and overcome- your fears."  
  
"I'm not afraid," Alanna protested, pride stinging.  
  
Once more the Mother laughed. "You are afraid, my child. You fear the cold. You fear being alone. And most of all, you fear love."  
  
"Love? I don't need love," Alanna said, trying to inject some scorn into her tone. It occured to her rather suddenly that she was arguing with a goddess, and that she might want to be a little more respectful.  
  
"Of course you do," the Mother scolded. "And once you admit to it, you will be able to overcome this fear."  
  
Flushing, Alanna looked determinedly at the ground, feeling for all the world like a chastised child.  
  
"Remember what I have told you, my child. And take these tokens to know that I will return to you when you are in need."  
  
Alanna glanced up, surprised to find the Mother Goddess holding out to her what seemed to be an burning ember. Gulping, Alanna hesitantly reached out and touched the stone...and found it cool against her skin. She took it hesitantly and curled her fingers tightly about the stone, as if she feared the Mother would try to snatch it back.  
  
"And the cat," the Mother prompted her. Alanna blinked, then squatted down and offered her free hand to the black kitten. A cold nose bumped against her fingers, and then the black feline leapt to her shoulder. She almost fell over at the unexpected weight, but managed to keep her balance.  
  
Standing carefully so as not to dislodge her passenger, she turned to thank the Mother.  
  
But the Goddess was gone.  
  
Suddenly the night seemed much, much colder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Half an hour passed before she had enough dry wood to return to Edder and the campsite. The rain had abated, thankfully, so a fire would be possible.  
  
She found Edder burying the two dead guardsmen. The dead bandits he'd simply dragged away, piling them a good distance from the camp. The wounded bandit was bound and out cold under the carriage, a sizeable lump on his head.  
  
Cythera, still somewhat pale, was seated on the steps of the carriage. The other girl's eyes narrowed the moment she saw Alanna.  
  
"And what," the Eldorne girl hissed, "did you think you were doing?"  
  
Alanna tilted her head up imperiously. "Fighting."  
  
"You could have died!"  
  
"We both would have, if I hadn't gone out! There were two bandits right by the door- if they'd gotten in, we wouldn't have stood a chance!"  
  
Cythera deflated, tears once more shimmering in her eyes. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid, Alanna. I couldn't bear it if you went and got yourself killed."  
  
Feeling awkwardly pleased, Alanna blushed and mumbled a reply. There was a moment of tense silence, then-  
  
"Grub's up!" Edder called.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's with the cat?" Edder asked halfway through dinner. Cythera blinked, then saw the black kitten. She hadn't noticed it before- she'd been too distraught over the skirmish to note anything but the state of the carriage.  
  
"I...I found it in the forest," Alanna stammered.  
  
"Is it a him or a her?" Cythera asked, eyes alight with interest. Alanna almost rolled her eyes- Cythera adored 'cute' animals of all sorts. She'd seen the blond actually coo to a puppy once.  
  
Alanna grabbed the cat, which had been sprawled at her side, and unceremoniously held it upside-down. The cat yowled.  
  
"Male," she replied, letting the cat squirm out of her hold. He once more took up position at her side, though he sent her a baleful glare out of purple eyes.  
  
"His eyes match yours," Cythera mused thoughtfully.  
  
"S' strange," Edder agreed.  
  
Alanna merely shrugged.  
  
"Well? What are you naming him?" Cythera demanded, noting Alanna's discomfort.  
  
"Blackie?" Edder offered.  
  
"Midnight," Cythera suggested with a dreamy sigh.  
  
"Faithful," Alanna said firmly.  
  
Faithful mewled his approval. 


	4. Chapter Three: Damsels In Distress

Disclaimer: None of this is mine. Astonishing, isn't it?  
  
A/N:   
  
I really have no particular pairing yet in mind. This will NOT be Alanna/Jon- I've never liked that pairing, and when reading the books themselves I was gnashing my teeth and yanking my hair when they got together, mentally screaming, "George! Alanna and GEORGE, dammit!"  
  
This fic could very well be Alanna/George. It could just as easily be Alanna/Gary. Or practically Alanna/Anyone, if that's how the mood takes me. And keep in mind, even if she does take up with someone, that could very well change- there's no Fanfic God who has decreed that Alanna can have only One True Love per fic.  
  
As for more minor pairings...Delia's still an evil slut, ahem, so she'll be hanging around Roger and Jon. Cythera...well, I was originally going to stick her with Gary, like in the books, but I've lately had another possible love interest for her- which frees Gary up for Alanna. See if you can guess who Cythera's True Love is. Snicker.  
  
Oh, I've also found I was wrong about Cythera's fief name- she's of Elden, not Eldorne. Whoops....  
  
Anywho, on with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Damsels in Distress  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bry and Jestin returned at noon the next day, two mounted, armored knights with them. The guardsmen were on mounts of their own so as to move more quickly, Alanna supposed. Three horses on a string followed them- one for Edder and the other two to draw the carriage.  
  
Alanna, who had been lounging on the carriage steps, stood and rapped on the wooden arrow-studded door. Cythera opened the door and climbed out, somehow looking fresh and lovely. Alanna was well aware that *she* looked horrible.  
  
Edder was already at his fellows' sides, hailing the knights.  
  
Slowly, one of the knights dismounted and pulled of his helmet. He was a young sandy-haired fellow with crooked teeth and cruel eyes.  
  
The other knight followed the first's lead. He was more swarthy and considerably older, and looked hard rather than cruel or malicious. Alanna was more inclined to trust him than the sandy-haired lad, who was looking at Cythera in a way that made her stomach crawl.  
  
"Sir Ralon of Malven," the sandy-haired knight said with a rather elaborate bow. Alanna merely nodded to the young man, while Cythera offered him a slight smile of gratitude.  
  
"Sir Darren of Redstone Hold," the older man said shortly, ducking his head very slightly in respect rather than bowing. Alanna grinned at him, while Cythera offered him the same small smile she had offered Ralon.  
  
"Pleasure to meet yer," Edder said, helping Bry to dismount. Jestin was already on the ground, tugging the captive bandit out from under the carriage.  
  
"We were patrolling the area," Ralon said, voice oily. "Quite surprised when your servants ran up to us. Didn't even give us names- just said a couple young ladies and another guard."  
  
"Ah. In that case, I am Lady Cythera of Elden," Cythera said with a courtly curtsey.  
  
"Alanna of Trebond," Alanna said shortly, remaining upright- she couldn't curtsey without wobbling slightly. Besides, Faithful was on her shoulder, and she didn't particularly wish him to claw her for throwing him off.  
  
"Trebond?" Malven repeated, eyes narrowing. Alanna saw Cythera shudder slightly out of the corner of her eye. "I know a Thom of Trebond."  
  
"My twin brother," Alanna said coolly. She didn't like this Malven boy, not at all.  
  
"Duke Roger's squire, if I remember right," Darren mused with a lopsided smile. "Couldn't swing a sword to save 'is life, but powerful Gifted he was." The swarthy man glanced at Lightning, which Alanna hadn't bothered concealing.  
  
"Sounds like Thom," Alanna replied dryly. Darren snorted, but Malven was still eying Cythera as if she were a piece of meat and he were a hungry dog. Alanna frowned.  
  
"We got lunch ready, yer Lordships," Edder called from the fire. "And then we can get a move on, eh?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Over lunch Alanna found herself talking mostly with Darren, though she kept a close eye on Cythera. Darren had a sardonic sense of humor and a surprisingly sharp mind, considering the way he spoke. Alanna decided she liked him a great deal.  
  
As soon as Edder and Bry finished cleaning up and Jestin had hitched the new horses, they left, though there was a brief pause while Darren questioned the captive bandit before tying him securely to a tree.  
  
Alanna found herself once more being jostled about in the hated carriage, though the movement didn't seem to faze Cythera in the least.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Several hours later they arrived at an inn- The Golden Scroll. Alanna thanked all the gods and goddesses in order as she sank into a hot bath, washing away the blood and dirt that had made the last day so uncomfortable.  
  
A maid brought her a few bits of string and leather, from which Alanna made a secure necklace for the ember the Goddess had given her. The ember necklace was somehow comforting around her throat.  
  
She shared the room with Cythera, for which Alanna was grateful. As long as Malven was with them, she wanted to keep her friend close at hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I still can't believe your father betrothed you to a Trebond," Prince Jonathan of Conte remarked with some distaste to his good friend Gary.  
  
"She might not be as bad as her brother and father," Raoul of Goldenlake pointed out.  
  
Alex of Tirragen snorted. "Please. If her brother's any indication, Gary's betrothed is going to be a real handful."  
  
Gary sighed, staring mournfully at the library table about which he and his friends were seated. He was nineteen, and had expected to have at least a few more years before he'd need to wed.  
  
"I just don't get it, though," Jon sighed. "Uncle Gareth hates Lord Alan and despises Thom."  
  
"Thom *did* save your life," Alex drawled. "This is probably a 'thank you'."  
  
Jon scowled. "Smug little.... I really cannot stand Thom."  
  
"No one but your cousin can," Gary said with a hint of a smile. "Though why Duke Roger keeps him around...."  
  
Thom of Trebond was cold, arrogant, ambitious, and selfish. He'd been tolerable at first, but once Duke Roger arrived he became insufferable. Granted, he was powerfully Gifted, but he still was awful with weapons and only mediocre at most of his subjects.  
  
"At least you have a long betrothal," Raoul offered. "Still time to woo the ladies. You'll just have to be more discreet."  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________  
  
Next Chapter: Boys Will Be Boys  
  
Alanna meets with her future father-in-law  
  
Jon, Gary, Raoul and Alex gossip  
  
Raoul has an Idea (Quick! Run for cover!)  
  
____________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Fiona Opal - Thanks very much! I guarantee there'll be some Delia.  
  
Lady Wolfspeaker - *blushes* I'm flattered- and I do think this is one of my best fics. It's just coming to me more easily than The Lady Lioness or Man of the Tribe. And I'm afraid there'll likely be more cliffhangers...it seems I can't do without them. Sigh.  
  
Alicia - Here's an update, as per your instructions!  
  
Nala - Yes, I am using some common plot devices, but pretty soon things will be leaving the beaten path, as it were. And yeah- I am trying to make Alanna more lifelike- I want her to seem human in this fic.  
  
Limegreenlion - I have noticed that about other convent fics, including my own g. I plan on updating once a week, if possible; I won't be rushing anything, as I would like the entire story to be as well-written as you say the first couple chapters are. ;)  
  
Prettyfoot - Don't we all love 'em? More coming up soon!  
  
xxvioletfirexx - It was? Oops...yeah, I suppose it was a little rushed. I'll have to see about editing that. As for pairings...I guarantee this will not be A/J. I really can't stand them as a couple. It could be A/George, it could be A/Gary, hell, it could be A/Alex or /Raoul for all I know. Chances are it'll be either A/George or A/Gary, but I really haven't a clue. We'll see where my writing takes me. :-)  
  
M'cha Araem - The best for last g. Yes, I did like that line- 'Don't you mean...'. Alanna and Cythera strike me as being very different, and I wanted to show some of their opposing views of the world, etc. Glad to make you laugh! And many blushes and teeny smiles over the 'incredible writing' bit. I do have a better feeling about this than I did either of my other fics...I've already written six chapters and am well into the seventh. As for the plot...I have a plot? Really? Woohoo! ; ) And the melodrama...I wasn't about to have Alanna drop to her knees in abject awe. Doesn't seem right, somehow. Yes, Cythera is a dreadful romantic. I dare say she'll be trying to matchmake everyone in the palace. 


	5. Chapter Four: Boys Will Be Boys

Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING, I tell you!  
  
All right, peeps- let's all give a heart round of applause to M'cha Araem, who has so kindly agreed to be my beta. This chapter would be much, much worse without her influence!  
  
And be kind and gentle in your reviews. I just bombed the SATs today, and my brain is still mush.  
  
Ah, and several people have implored me to continue on with my previously abandoned fic, 'Man of the Tribe'. All I can say for now is that I'm considering it- no promises either way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Boys Will Be Boys  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two days later they arrived in Corus. The sight of the hole-ridden carriage created a bit of a stir, but the crowd soon melted away when nothing interesting happened.  
  
Finally they reached the palace. The carriage stopped in the courtyard and Alanna, overjoyed that she would never need see the blasted thing again, shoved open the door and jumped out, skirts billowing slightly. Edder and Darren laughed.  
  
Cythera descended in a much more lady-like manner, with Malven helping her down. Alanna frowned when she noticed Ralon glancing down Cythera's dress. The pig!  
  
Palace servants scuttled about, taking the horses and unloading the luggage that, miraculously, had escaped harm. Alanna's sword was once more concealed by her skirts- now a pale blue- and her daggers were hidden out of sight. She kept a tight grip on her staff, which she ached to bash into Ralon's head.  
  
A man bustled straight over to them, looking harried. "Name's Paol. Lady Alanna? Lady Cythera?"  
  
"Yes, that's us," Cythera replied demurely.  
  
"Lady Cythera, you're to stay with your cousin Delia." Cythera blanched. "Oi! Page Harris, show Lady Cythera to Lady Delia's rooms!"  
  
A young boy bowed to Cythera and led her away, much to Alanna's chagrin.  
  
"Now," Paol continued, "Lady Alanna, I'm to take you in to see Duke Gareth. Follow me." He glanced disapprovingly at the cat on her shoulder but remained silent, instead striding off towards the palace.  
  
Rather dazed, Alanna followed him through a veritable maze of corridors until they arrived in a rather lush sitting room. A middle-aged brown-haired man sitting in an armchair rose as she entered and waved Paol away. Alanna started when the door closed behind her.  
  
"Lady Alanna of Trebond," Duke Gareth greeted her, tone sharp and eyes sharper. He took a single step towards her and bowed.  
  
"Duke Gareth of Naxen," she replied. She curtseyed, somehow staying steady even with Faithful on her shoulder, and offered the Duke her hand as she'd been taught. The man took her hand and brushed a brief kiss over it, before gesturing her towards a chair. She sank into an armchair with a sigh of relief, and Faithful clambered off her shoulder and onto her lap.  
  
"I am told you had some...difficulties...on your journey?" the Duke said as he sat down in the armchair across from hers.  
  
"Unfortunately," she replied. "Two of the guardsmen lost their lives. I'll have to see to it that their families receive my condolences and are generously compensated."  
  
The Duke's expression flickered slightly, as if he hadn't expected her words. "That is kind of you."  
  
"Any decent person would do the same," she replied. She knew just what he was thinking- most ladies would be complaining about their own discomfort, and her father and brother would never have spared a thought for the dead guardsmen.  
  
Duke Gareth relaxed slightly, seeming somewhat put at ease, though still wary. The conversation, however, remained stilted. "You should write your father and let him know you are unharmed."  
  
"I'm not in contact with my father," Alanna said, her voice suddenly frigid. She hadn't communicated with her father in any way since she was ten. The only letter she'd gotten from him in all her time away from home was the one informing her of her betrothal.  
  
"Oh? Might I ask why?"  
  
"Because he's a pitiful excuse for a man," she snapped. The moment she realised what she'd said she turned a bright red. **Be lady-like, be lady-like!**   
  
Duke Gareth, however, didn't seem annoyed by her tone. In fact, he looked mildly interested. "I hope you won't hold it against me if I don't jump to your father's defense."   
  
Alanna snorted, a distinctly unlady-like sound. "I've yet to meet a person who would."  
  
Gareth chuckled. "I take it, then, that Alan has not changed. Still obsessed with his books-"  
  
"-to the exclusion of his children," Alanna finished with a slight grin.   
  
"It's a true pity your mother perished," Lord Gareth sighed. "She was quiet, but stubborn as all hells--pardon my language--and a good woman."  
  
Alanna's throat tightened. "No one ever really talks of my mother," she said quietly. "My father has forbidden anyone in our household to speak her name."   
  
"Idiot," Gareth muttered, shaking his head. "Ah...my apologies once more-"   
  
"Don't bother," she said with a grin. "I dare say I've heard much worse than anything you could say. You won't offend my delicate sensibilities."   
  
The Duke threw his head back and laughed, dark eyes sparkling. "You've a mouth on you," he said with a slightly twisted smile.  
  
"Yes, and the Daughters despaired of removing it. I'm afraid they gave up on me not long after I arrived." Alanna found that she truly liked this man- which was all to the good, as he was to be her father-in-law.  
  
"It's refreshing to find a young lady the Daughters haven't managed to wear down," Duke Gareth said. "You remind me a great deal of my own sister- a woman all men regard with terror."  
  
"Oh my," Alanna said mildly, though with a mischievous smile. "I do hope I'm not *that* horrible to behold."  
  
"Hardly. You're a lovely young lady, if I say so myself. Very different from your brother." Alanna detected a rather sour note in the man's voice as he mentioned Thom.   
  
"I used to dunk him in the fish pond," she said, fondly remembering her childhood.  
  
Duke Gareth looked highly amused. "Most different indeed. Well, I won't keep you here any longer- you must be exhausted." He stood and Alanna followed his lead, sending a yowling Faithful to the floor.  
  
"Oh, be quiet," she told the cat, who gazed at her reprovingly.  
  
"An interesting beast," Gareth murmured, suddenly thoughtful. "Strange eyes."  
  
"My eyes, I'm told," Alanna agreed.  
  
"You were told correctly, then." The Duke then returned his gaze to her. "Feel free to come speak with me whenever you would like," he said seriously. "I wouldn't mind telling you a few stories about your mother."  
  
Alanna's eyes burned with repressed tears. **Stop it! You're no child- no need to weep like a soft lady!** "My thanks, Your Grace." She curtseyed once more, and as she righted herself Faithful leapt to her shoulder.  
  
Paol was waiting outside, and silently showed her to her rooms.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gary entered Jon's rooms, deep in thought.  
  
"Well?" Jon asked impatiently.  
  
"Hmm? Oh!" Gary sat on the floor, next to Alex, and across from Jon and Raoul. "Father called me to let me know that my betrothed has arrived. He's already met with her."  
  
"What did he say?" Raoul queried, looking utterly relaxed.  
  
Gary shook his head, confused. "He said he liked her."  
  
Silence. Then- "You're joking, right?" Raoul said. "Your father *never* says that. And he certainly dislikes her family!"  
  
"I know...but he said that she was pretty enough, and that she was nothing at all like her brother or father. And he said he liked her."  
  
"Amazing," Alex murmured. "Someone actually got your father to show human emotion."  
  
"Oh, shut up," Gary snapped.  
  
"Did you hear about the attack?" Jon broke in, frowning thoughtfully.  
  
"Attack?" Gary repeated blankly, his expression mirrored by the other two.  
  
"Lady Alanna's carriage was attacked by bandits two or three days out," Jon explained, leaning back on his elbows, legs splayed, hands resting on his stomach. "I heard some of the guards talking. Two of her guards were killed, along with all the horses. Malven and Darren of Redstone Hold escorted them the rest of the way here."  
  
"Bandits so near to Corus?" Raoul demanded incredulously. "They haven't come so close in years!"  
  
Gary frowned, mind working. "Did the guards get any prisoners?"  
  
Jon grinned. The rest stared at him as if he'd gone mad.  
  
"No, not the *guards*," Jon said, eyes dancing.  
  
"What are you on about?" Gary sighed.  
  
"Lady Alanna apparently captured one bandit and slew the other, or so her guardsmen were saying. And Coram- you know him, right, Uncle Gareth's favorite guardsman, the one that came with Thom?"  
  
They nodded, hanging on his every word.  
  
"Right, well Coram just nodded and said that sounded like his Alanna. He said she should've been a boy- 'She'd be the best knight in the kingdom, I tell ye that', he said."  
  
"You can't be serious," Gary said after a long moment of complete silence. "Thom couldn't wield a sword without killing himself!"  
  
"Let's ask Sir Darren," Raoul spoke up, grinning. "He's been around her a couple days- he ought to know."  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
Review Responses!  
  
M'cha Araem: Ah yes, the Thom question. Well, you already know more than anyone else, you lucky girl. I dare say you even know more than I do about what'll happen.  
  
Falcon Shade: Glad to see I wasn't the only one. And I'll be updating on a weekly basis after this.  
  
Poetry in Motion: Why thank you! And I'll most certain keep writing- I have a really good feeling about this fic, and I've already gotten about five more chapters written and currently being beta'd.  
  
Limegreenlion: Thanks! And as for Ralon...I have some rather interesting plans for him...ones I've only just thought of, in fact. ; )  
  
SilverKnight7: Many thanks- I love hearing that I'm loved. Or at least that my writing is loved. It makes me feel all special. g  
  
Lizai: Ah yes, the Lady!Alanna syndrome, where her adventures are basically who she will or won't kiss, and if she'll trip on the dance floor. Shudder. And yes, Jon was rather insufferable, wasn't he? 


	6. Chapter Five: Sword and Sorcery

All right, people. Several of you have asked me yet again whether this will be Alanna/Jon. For the last time, NO IT WILL NOT. Honestly....  
  
Right. Well, I would've posted this earlier, but I got bit by the flu bug, and am only now getting over it. Shudder- I HATE being sick.  
  
And once more, many thanks to my wonderful beta, M'cha Araem. She does an excellent job of editing and, more importantly, boosting my ego. Let's give her a round of applause, eh?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Five: Sword and Sorcery  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Cythera was bored. Completely, utterly bored. Delia was droning on and on and on and on about Duke Roger and Prince Jonathan and every other male on the planet...  
  
Shortly put, Cythera was going mad. Why, oh *why* couldn't she have been put with Alanna? Or *anyone* else?  
  
At least Delia hadn't started in on her 'Bitch Mode', as Alanna had termed it. Cythera still couldn't think the phrase without blushing slightly- she was still slightly scandalized by such language.  
  
"I think I'll take a look around," Cythera announced. Delia didn't notice.  
  
Cythera made her escape, for once truly wanting to strangle someone. Specifically, the idiot who had stuck her with her horrible cousin.  
  
Sighing, she glanced around her. The palace was a complete maze, and chances were she'd be lost in five minutes.  
  
She weighed her options. Lost or with Delia.  
  
It wasn't even really a choice. Smiling to herself, she smoothed her skirts and set off down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Five minutes later, she was indeed lost, though she found she wasn't overly worried by this. After surviving a bandit attack, a little thing like losing herself in a palace was nothing.  
  
Cheerfully, she began to hum under her breath, passing the odd servant or page in the halls. And then, out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of fiery red.  
  
Alanna? No- it was a young man, taller than Alanna and broader in the shoulder. He was walking towards her, purple eyes half-closed, lips moving as he thought out loud to himself.  
  
"Ahem," she tried, wincing at her lack of subtlety.  
  
The man didn't even glance her way. Perhaps subtlety wasn't the key.  
  
"AHEM," she almost shouted.  
  
The man- Thom, it could be no other- paused and looked at her in haughty disdain, irritation more than evident. "Yes? What? Hurry up, I haven't all day."  
  
Cythera blinked. How...rude.  
  
"Are you Thom of Trebond?"  
  
The man looked her over. "Of course. What, are you new here?"  
  
Well. *Someone* needed a swift course in manners and decorum. Even that disgusting Malven man was somewhat polite.  
  
"I," she announced with all the contempt and arrogance she could summon- which admittedly wasn't much- "am Lady Cythera of Elden. I arrived today with Lady Alanna of Trebond."  
  
Thom's demeanor changed instantly. His eyes lit up, and he seemed much less unapproachable. "Alanna? She's here? I assume you're rooming with her?"  
  
"I'm afraid not," she sighed, and Thom's eyes darkened. Apparently he'd wanted her to lead him to his sister. "I've been put with my cousin, Delia of Eldorne."  
  
Thom cut her off with a bark of laughter.  
  
"Is something amusing?" Cythera demanded, frowning.  
  
"It seems the Duke and King are trying to...limit Lady Delia's, hm, social *affairs*."  
  
Ah. That explained it. She was meant to keep Delia from having any suitors in her room and thus her bed. Of course, that meant Delia would be in *their* beds, but....  
  
"I see she's gained a bit of a reputation."  
  
Thom smirked. "Yes, but the knights all love her. Literally."  
  
Wonderful. She was rooming with the Palace slut.  
  
"I see," she sighed. "Well, anyway, would you mind if I accompanied you to see Alanna? It's just, after the attack-"  
  
"Attack?" Thom frowned. "What attack?"  
  
"You didn't hear?" Cythera asked, surprised. When the man simply glared at her impatiently, she hurriedly explained. "Three days ago we were set upon by bandits."  
  
Her friend's brother went white. "Is Alanna- is she-"  
  
"She's fine," Cythera found herself assuring the arrogant sorcerer. "She took out two of them herself."  
  
Thom relaxed enough to shake his head in amusement. "Yes, that sounds like Alanna. Well, come on then, if you insist on accompanying me. I'll ask around and see where the Duke is keeping her." And back came the icy arrogant Thom, and gone was the frightened brother.  
  
Lovely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darren was rather surprised when, at luncheon, he found himself beset by four young knights- including the prince and Duke Gareth's son- Lady Alanna's betrothed. "What can I do for you?" he asked cautiously, setting down his wine. The four slipped into the seats around him, eying him like wolves after a lamb.  
  
"We just wanted to confirm a rumor," the big lad, Raoul, began.  
  
Ah. So that's what it was about. "You wanted to know if Lady Alanna actually fought and subdued two bandits."  
  
All four flushed slightly, but nodded.  
  
"You heard right," he said, smiling slightly as their eyes widened and jaws threatened to drop. "Way I hear it, she just popped out of the carriage in the middle of the battle, ran one bandit through, and disabled the other right after. In a great bloody *dress*. I saw the bugger she disabled- he was frightened near to death of the girl, I tell you. And her sword's a thing of beauty- I'd give my left arm for a blade like that."  
  
Young Gareth looked rather ill, and Darren abruptly remembered he was to be the lass' husband.  
  
"Buck up, lad," he advised the Duke's heir. "She's a pretty girl with a good sense of humor and more common sense than the rest of the court ladies all together. Tell you the truth, she couldn't even bring herself to look at the prisoner, and Edder- her main guard- says she lost her lunch right after the battle. She's a good sight better than her scoundrel of a brother, and far better than her father."  
  
Sir Gareth looked somewhat relieved- he'd likely been imagining some hulking muscle-bound she-warrior from the ancient legends. Darren smiled to himself at the image.  
  
"Now you lads run along, eh, and let a man eat in peace. I'm back out on patrol by evening."  
  
Thankfully, the young knights did as ordered.  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hoo, boy...many responses. I feel so hypocritical, actually putting these responses up- I normally hate it from other authors. For some reason, review responses are a pet peeve of mine.  
  
However! I can be hypocritical if I want to, so there.  
  
Now...on with the gloating....  
  
~  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES-  
  
Ulga: Snigger. I got so caught up in the first few chapters that I almost forgot that they had to meet. Fortunately, I managed to take care of that little detail....  
  
M'cha Araem: Sniffles. I feel so loved. ;) How's Minnesota, by the by? Having fun with the gigantic dive-bombing vampire insects? As for Man of the Tribe...I figure I'll work on it later. I'm currently writing a HP fic as well as Majesty and Mischief, and I don't want to bite of more than I can chew. That way lies horror and misery.  
  
CTHKSI: Don't we all? Don't worry- eventually, Ralon'll get what's coming to him. insert evil grin  
  
Poetry in Motion: Pshaw. You're making me blush.  
  
BlueSword16: Blink. Blink. Wow. Suppose I should apologise for the wait for this chapter, then.... I was laid low with the flu, I'm afraid, and wasn't in the mood to post. Really, I wasn't in the mood to do anything but clutch my stomach and sleep.  
  
SilverKnight7: Your wish is my command!  
  
Kerowyn-Dawnfire: Uh-oh. See, I actually have a few plans in mind for Page Harris...e-mail me at discmonkee@aol.com if you wanna hear them. And I can hardly laugh at you for wanting to be a knight- when I was a little younger and was into the Redwall series, I wanted to be a warrior mouse. Now THAT is strange and frightening.  
  
Katrina Swan: As for Thom...not *everyone* hates him. Ralon is truly disgusting, yes, and I'll take great satisfaction in writing his eventual downfall. As for Alanna and Gary meeting...not exactly *funny*, per se, but I was smiling when I wrote it.  
  
Blue forget-me-not: Duke Gareth's sister? Not Lianne. You'll hear more about her later. In my little world, Lianne is Duke Gareth's younger half-sister; the sister I was talking of earlier is his older full sister. More on the whole family tree thing later...I'm still figuring it out myself. ;)  
  
Lady Sandry of Ruatha: Alanna/Gary? Hmm...I've actually been wavering in that direction...it *would* be interesting. But she could very well end up with George or someone else...I really haven't a clue where my writing will take me. What I write comes to me as much a surprise as it does you.  
  
lady-anna-bee: I'm glad it seems more original...I personally love Convent!Alanna fics, even if they're completely unoriginal. I dislike having my own fics, however, be unoriginal. And Alanna and Jon will NOT get together in this fic- ever.  
  
knot2be: More on George and the Rogue eventually...I've already written the chapter where she meets him, but it'll be a while before I post it. And I'm glad you think it's interesting...too many Alanna fics tend not to be. Blink- pun not intended.  
  
Tanydwr: Really? That's great- I'm trying to keep Alanna as true to character as I can. And yes, the lads will like her more than Thom...it's not exactly difficult. As for Roger...well, I take it you dislike him, then. In the books, Cythera and Gary DID get married. That will NOT happen in this fic, no matter who Alanna ends up with. I already have another suitor in mind for Cythera. There will be NO, I repeat, NO Alanna/Jon. Favorite Authors? I'm flattered! As for your HP fic- I'll have to swing on by and read it. I have an HP fic of my own currently in the works- Lucifer in Starlight. Only four chapters up yet, but they're pretty long, especially compared to my norm. Good luck writing!  
  
Pyromaniacal Llama: Oh. My. God. Your penname cracks me up- I kept snickering, and my mom was starting to give me some seriously wierd looks. Yes, it does seem like people take massive amounts of liberty with the characters- I certainly have in my other fics. Glad you like it so much!  
  
I don't know yet: Snicker- just imagining Thom as a girl makes me laugh. As for how he'll turn out...Thom isn't evil, or BAD, just...misguided. He was a real jerk in the books, but not a villain or anything. As for Ralon- I reckon he got through the Chamber because he tends to be all talk. At this point, he hasn't actually done anything besides a bit of leering. And Alanna's sword isn't under her skirt- it's hidden in her skirts, due to some cunningly stitched folds and the like. It'd be a bit of a bother, having to lift up your skirts to get your sword.  
  
kasuima: I'm glad you like! Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Of Chess and Talking Cats 


	7. Chapter Six: Of Chess and Talking Cats

Disclaimer: Me no own. Got it?  
  
Many thanks to all who reviewd, and to M'cha Araem, who beta'd this to perfection.  
  
Short but oh so sweet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Six: Of Chess and Talking Cats  
  
Alanna blearily noted that all her trunks were present in the main room of  
  
her chambers before she stumbled into the bedroom and flopped down on the  
  
bed.  
  
Oh, Mithros. It was heavenly- clean linen and a soft mattress, far softer  
  
than those at the convent. She could stay here forever...  
  
...though she probably ought to take her sword and daggers off.  
  
Ignoring Faithful, who was sprawled languidly next to her pillow, she withdrew her sheathed sword and leaned it against the wall next to the headboard of her bed, for easy access. She shook one dagger from an arm-sheath and tucked it under her pillow- just in case- and then carefully stashed the rest of the daggers in her largest trunk, just beneath the top layer of clothing.  
  
She'd just kicked off her slippers and was about to shrug out of her dress when someone knocked at the door.  
  
Groaning, Alanna forced herself to go answer the door, just in case it was important. But by the Mother, how she wanted to sleep!  
  
She yanked open the door, her best glare already in place...and froze.  
  
"Thom?"  
  
There he was, so very changed yet so much the same. Cythera hovered at his shoulder, looking anxious.  
  
Then he smiled, his lips quirking oddly, and Alanna threw her arms around his neck and hugged him to her fiercely. His arms went around her back, and Alanna could feel him melting into her embrace- he always was less uptight around her.  
  
Letting go, she grinned up at her twin, marveling at how tall he was getting to be. He had to be even taller than their father, who was known for his stick-like stature and impressive height.  
  
"Come on in," she invited, stepping away from the door. Cythera ducked around Thom and entered the room, but Thom himself hesitated.  
  
"Squires aren't allowed in ladies' rooms."  
  
"Yes, well, it's a good thing I'm no lady then, isn't it," Alanna said dryly. When Thom continued dithering, she rolled her eyes and, gripping his arm, yanked him in the room and slammed the door.  
  
"Now then," she said smugly, "let's sit and talk."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Duke Roger of Conte stared down at his chess board, elbows on either side of it, head resting in his hands. Thom of Trebond, his squire of one year, was perhaps one of Roger's most important pawns...and most dangerous.  
  
Thom was powerful, far too powerful for Roger's comfort. For now the Trebond heir was on his side, but who could say he would stay there?  
  
And the girl...twins were always more effective together. Roger most certainly didn't want Thom to be more effective- he wanted Thom dependent on him, crippled and nothing more than a servant.  
  
He'd heard the tales about the Trebond girl fighting off the bandits- nonsense, of course, females could hardly wield a sword with such accuracy. Just look at Delia- a simpering fool of a slut. But the Duke of Naxen seemed to approve of Thom's sister, and that worried Roger.  
  
Lord Gareth the Elder rarely gave his approval to anyone. He was a stony, difficult man, never contented and rarely impressed. That his squire's sister had gained the Duke's regard...well, he wasn't certain what to think.  
  
Sighing, Roger contemplated his next move. He'd have Delia or Alex feel the girl out- see where her loyalties stood. With luck, she, like her brother, would choose to serve him. If not...well, he'd think about that if and when it came up. No need to worry himself about her at the present time.  
  
She was only a woman, after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Alanna yawned, stretching her arms over her head and arching her back, grimacing as something cracked.  
  
She'd ushered Thom and Cythera away a few moments before, claiming exhaustion. And it was true- she was extremely tired. But before she slept, she wanted to get a close look at her rooms. She'd learned long ago not to take anything for granted- who knew if there were a spy-hole or a secret passageway?  
  
Prowling her chambers, she employed every trick the thieves in the City of the Gods had shown her. She only paused when, for a strange second, she thought she heard Faithful mutter something like, "Paranoid".  
  
Shaking her head, she continued on. Honestly- talking cats? Next she'd be seeing visions of the Mother G-  
  
Oh. Well, perhaps she had heard something after all.  
  
"Did you say something?" she asked Faithful suspiciously, feeling incredibly foolish as she did so.  
  
Faithful blinked at her once, then said, "Yes."  
  
"Oh," Alanna said faintly. "I- I see."  
  
At that point in time, she decided to go to sleep. She was obviously more affected by her exhaustion than she'd though.  
  
Talking cats indeed.  
  
***********************  
  
REVIEW!  
  
***********************  
  
Review Responses:  
  
~  
  
imogenhm: I'm glad you like!  
  
Katrina Swan: Hmm...let's just say Gary is a bit...intimidated...by what he's heard.  
  
Starrika: No worries, Alanna will NOT end up with Jon. And I've actually gotten quite a few requests for her to end up with Gary, so we'll see....  
  
fergiaj: You don't seem to be the only one who can't wait- I'm glad to see people responding so well.  
  
Kerzikhan: Will do!  
  
SurfAngel: Wow. I, er...wow. Glad you like!  
  
Poetry in Motion: Eh, he'll survive. ...Or will he? Dum-dum-dum-dum! And I've actually gotten the next three or four chapters written and beta'd- I'm just sadistic enough to update only once a week or so.  
  
kasuima: I'm afraid this chapter is even shorter- but then they start getting longer after this, so people should be happy.  
  
Lizai: Hehe...the guys won't know what hit 'em.  
  
not all here is black white: As you wish!  
  
Incensio Lady: Very very? Why thank you!  
  
Mage Light: Whoa. What can I say to that? Heart and soul...I'm getting the feeling that people will badly damage me if I stop writing.  
  
Arianla: And I'll be writing. ; )  
  
Iris: Glad you like- it'll be a little while before there's more action, but I swear, it'll come. And I'm ecstatic that I seem to be making people laugh- I've always been rather afraid that my humor will fall flat.  
  
maria: No Alanna/George? Hmm...you know, I rather think I'll be trying to hook Alanna up with a lesser character this time- George and Jon get too much attention.  
  
CTHKSI: Yes, he is smug, isn't he? That's what always annoyed me the most about his character.  
  
Wildphire: G/A? By that do you mean George/Alanna or Gary/Alanna? Thanks!  
  
yamaniprincessubu: Wow- I've been compared to Tammy. My life is complete! : )  
  
Dead Life: The best? Flattery will get you everywhere with me. Just please don't strangle me.  
  
M'cha Araem: Last but not least. Sounds...thrilling. Woo-hoo, I can feel your enthusiasm. g Yes, and I've learned the no-nos of overdoing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: The Obligatory Ball Scene  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter Seven: The Obligatory Ball Scene

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Many thanks to M'cha Araem for her beta-ing skills! Good news- I did better on the SATs than I'd anticipated- I got 770 verbal, which is much better than I'd expected.  
  
As a matter of interest, I've counted up votes for pairings. I'm not saying they'll influence what I write, but it was interesting seeing peoples' views. Several anti-A/J statements have been made; one anti Alanna/George statement has been made. Four people have expressed interest in Alanna/George; five have voted for Alanna/Gary.  
  
So, mathematically speaking:  
  
-7 for Jon (as in, seven people have ordered me NOT to make it A/J)  
  
3 for George (due to the anti-George message, I subtracted one vote)  
  
5 for Gary  
  
Let me know your vote! Not that it'll necessarily sway me, but I'd like to know. And feel free to review and tell me why I should or shouldn't pair Alanna with one of the above.  
  
Man, I'm subtle. ;)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter Seven: The Obligatory Ball Scene  
  
~~~~  
  
"What do you mean, there's a ball tonight?" Alanna almost screeched.  
  
Cythera fought to restrain a grin. "Didn't you know? It's in your honor, after all."  
  
Alanna clenched her fists at her sides, glaring murderously at her friend. She'd only arrived the day before, and now she had to go to a *ball*!   
  
"I have nothing to wear," Alanna lied, arms akimbo.  
  
"Right, and I'm Delia in disguise," Cythera drawled, rolling her eyes. "All of our trunks arrived safe and sound. And I know for sure that you have no less than three ball gowns."  
  
"I feel sick," Alanna tried again, slightly desperate.  
  
Cythera's eyes narrowed, and Alanna almost stepped back in alarm. But no- these were her rooms, by Mithros, and she wouldn't be bullied in her own territory!  
  
"Listen, Trebond," the other girl said shortly, "This is a ball *in your honor*. It'd be pretty pointless to have a ball if the guest of honor fails to show, don't you think?"  
  
"Balls are pointless anyway," Alanna growled petulantly- a difficult vocal feat.   
  
"They are not!" Cythera cried, scandalized. "If you'd just give it a chance, Alanna-"  
  
"I'd still hate it, and you know it," Alanna snapped.  
  
Giving up, Cythera merely shook her head in dismay. "Poor Lord Gareth doesn't have a clue what he's getting into," she said. "Fine. You don't have to enjoy it, but you have to go. Which dress will you wear?"  
  
"The navy one," Alanna answered immediately.  
  
Cythera groaned in exasperation. "Alanna, that dress is the most somber ball gown in the world! And it's prudish as well."  
  
"I'm wearing the navy one, and that's that."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Alanna glowered at her reflection. She was wearing her light violet gown, gold necklaces and bracelets, emerald rings, and pearl earrings. The ember necklace she'd received from the Mother Goddess had been made into a choker of sorts, and burned brightly at the hollow of her throat. Her hair was piled on her head in the latest style, to her irritation. She was even wearing silk ribbons on her wrists!   
  
She'd drawn the line at face-paints.  
  
Cythera had retaliated by refusing to let her bring any of her weapons- not even a concealed dagger. Alanna had been forced to comply.  
  
She wasn't beautiful, she decided, not like Cythera. The most that could be said for her was 'pretty'. But she supposed it would have to do. She even took a secret, vicious delight in the fact that her bosom was slightly larger than Delia's, though she'd never admit as much, not under the harshest of tortures.   
  
Of course, Alanna and Delia were built differently. Delia was tall and willowy and slender, while Alanna was only of middling height and somewhat sturdily built. Not fat or chubby or stout, but her waist wasn't tiny like Delia's, and her limbs weren't long and lithesome.  
  
"Stop it," Cythera ordered sternly from over her shoulder. The Elden girl was resplendent in a shimmering silver gown that set off her golden hair and blue-green eyes nicely- she was truly beautiful, for which Alanna was grateful. The more attention given to Cythera, the less given to her.   
  
Alanna wasn't at all fond of being the center of attention.  
  
"Stop what?" Alanna demanded, glaring at Cythera's reflection.  
  
"I've known you for five years, nearly six, Alanna. I know when you're beating yourself up. You look lovely, trust me."  
  
Alanna snorted. "Lovely? I'm hardly the 'fairest maiden of the realm', Cythera, and I don't want to be, either."  
  
"Oh, right," Cythera sighed, "You don't care about others' opinions, you don't want men looking at you, you'll never fall in love. I'd forgotten."  
  
All three statements were ones Alanna had made before, and frequently. Having them thrown back at her was beyond annoying.  
  
"Fine, I'll stop brooding," Alanna said, scowling. "Let's just get a move on, all right?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm going to fall."  
  
Thom rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Alanna."  
  
She stared at the enormous staircase, which she was supposed to descend in less than five minutes.  
  
"I'm going to trip on these damned skirts and go bouncing down the steps, washing up right at the King's feet," she said with quiet horror.   
  
Faithful had wanted to accompany her- had even told her so, to her bemusement. But she'd been forced to leave him behind- a lady could hardly go to a ball with a cat on her shoulder.  
  
Now she was glad the cat wasn't around. At least he wouldn't be there to watch her tumbling down the marble stairs.  
  
"Thom, I'm going to fall. I'll be rolling down the steps-"  
  
"Just think of this as going into battle," Thom suggested in exasperation. "The stairs are your enemy, and you need to conquer them."  
  
Alanna blinked at him, then nodded and gulped down a deep breath, an expression of grim determination covering her previous fear. Thom sighed- he supposed it was a step up, but really. What kind of girl ran headlong into battle, but froze with fright at the prospect of dancing?  
  
"Lord Thom of Trebond and Lady Alanna of Trebond!" the herald called out. Alanna clenched her teeth, took Thom's proffered arm as protocol demanded, then stepped onto the staircase.  
  
She'd win. She had to. The damned stairs wouldn't get the better of her!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Raoul was the first to speak once they'd all caught sight of the Lady Trebond. "She's so...small!"  
  
Alex rolled his eyes- compared to Raoul, everyone was small. But he understood his friend's wonder- the girl certainly looked nothing like the muscle-bound sword-swinging woman warrior they'd half-expected. She was young- no more than fifteen or so- and fairly small, with fiery hair and lavender eyes that matched her dress almost perfectly. She was pretty enough, Alex supposed, but hardly a knockout.  
  
The twins Trebond were halfway down the grand staircase when two more names were called out- "Sir Glondale of Marrock and Lady Cythera of Elden!"  
  
Glondale was in his thirties, with grey-streaked ginger hair and dark eyes. The ladies all seemed to find him devastatingly handsome. And Lady Cythera was positively stunning. Out of the corner of his eye, Alex saw Delia glaring at her cousin, annoyed at having to share the spotlight.  
  
Gary, Raoul and Jon were still watching the redheaded girl, who'd made it to the bottom of the stairs and looked quite relieved to have done so. Alex was about to suggest Gary go introduce himself when a page- twelve or so, no more- scuttled through the crowd to the lady's side.  
  
Alex couldn't tell what the boy said, but Lady Trebond's face brightened slightly and she took off through the crowd, bidding her brother farewell.  
  
"Wonder what that was about," Jon murmured.  
  
"My father," Gary answered shortly. "Look- she's headed straight towards him and your parents, Jon. They must have summoned her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alanna found she was actually looking forward to seeing Duke Gareth again- he reminded her of a favorite uncle, in a way, or an older brother. And she was overjoyed that she had an excuse to get out of dancing, at least for a little while.  
  
The King and Queen were seated in their thrones, Duke Gareth standing at the King's right- as King Roald's Champion, that was his rightful place. Alanna shivered when she first saw the Queen- the woman looked extremely fragile, as if a strong wind could snap her in two. Queen Lianne obviously wasn't in good health.  
  
She curtseyed when she reached the slight platform upon which the thrones rested, thanking all the gods that she didn't wobble or lose her balance entirely.  
  
"Your Majesties. Your Grace," she murmured, as they'd taught her in the convent. The Daughters had managed to drill at least that much into her stubborn head.  
  
"Lady Alanna," the King greeted her kindly. "Are you quite all right? You looked rather uncomfortable on the staircase."  
  
Alanna's cheeks burned. "I, er, was a bit afraid I'd trip and fall," she admitted sheepishly.  
  
Duke Gareth looked amused and King Roald was smiling, but Queen Lianne laughed softly, before her laughs trailed into a small coughing fit. Roald's eyes darkened and his smile faded; Duke Gareth squeezed his eyes shut. Lianne, however, recovered herself surprisingly well.  
  
"My dear," she said quietly, so that Alanna had to strain her ears to catch the words over the noise of the ball, "the staircase is enchanted so that no one can fall or trip. The worst that could happen is that you stumble."  
  
Alanna went bright red, and only partly out of embarrassment. "And of course Thom didn't mention that," she muttered, only realizing she'd said it out loud when the King laughed. Lianne looked curious.  
  
"Can your brother sense enchantments?" she asked, head cocked. Alanna frowned inwardly, worried by the frailty of the queen. Nevertheless, she replied with a smile,  
  
"Yes, he could since we were little children. I've never been able to myself- Thom's more sensitive to the Gift than I am, I suppose. So he must have known about the safety, and decided it would be good fun to watch me worrying." She smiled darkly. "He won't be so smug when he finds a colony of frogs in his bed tonight."  
  
All three laughed, to her surprise. She hadn't meant to let the last comment slip out, and once she'd said it she'd braced herself for their disapproval, or at least the King's and Queen's. She was still unused to any nobles but Cythera appreciating her sense of humor.  
  
"Have one of the young lads escort you to the Golden Pool in the Rose Gardens," Queen Lianne said with a conspiratorial wink. "The frogs are biggest there."  
  
King Roald and Duke Gareth looked as surprised by the comment as Alanna was. And then Alanna chuckled, the corners of her eyes crinkling with withheld laughter. "My thanks for your advice, Your Highness," she said, lips twitching. The Queen had seemed so frail, so...ethereal. It was surprising to find she had any sense of humor at all, much less a wicked one.  
  
"Lianne, my child," the Queen corrected her with a small half-smile. "We're soon to be family, after all."  
  
For the first time, the idea of her upcoming marriage didn't seem so awful to Alanna.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review Responses-  
  
sage-serenity: Ooh, good! Glad you like!  
  
Falcon Shade: Why thank you!  
  
kasuima: Yeah, the last chapter was basically a filler.  
  
Mage Light: Dude...easy there. No need for the exclamation. :)  
  
maria: Yes Ma'am!  
  
imogenhm: Another great chapter? Well, shucks....  
  
M'cha Araem: Ooh, French. Fun fun fun fun fun in the sun. As for the formatting- I've been trying to, but it just ain't working rigt. Grrr. You love Thom? Well, invite me to the wedding! g  
  
Levarie: Thanks!  
  
ME: Hmm...we'll see.  
  
Poetry in Motion: Yeah, I've noticed that- I mean, I find a fic that looks interesting, and then when my back's turned, it becoms AJ. Shudder.  
  
Lizai: Hopefully this is long enough. :)  
  
Wildphire: Your favorite? Wow. What can I say to that? Cool.  
  
Blue forget-me-not: A dream? Based on this? *I* haven't even had a dream based on it, and I've had dreams on everything from ducks riding monkeys to a baboon stealing my desk chair. Huh.  
  
AJ 4EVA: No prob!  
  
Mango Sam: Excellent. Brilliant. I feel so loved.  
  
rock-dadog-bitch: Oh, I'll get there...I'm just trying to build the suspense. Well, that or trying to drive everyone nuts.  
  
Horsecrzy: It seems you aren't alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Intrigue 


	9. Chapter Eight: Intrigue

Disclaimer: Uh-uh. Not mine.  
  
Many thanks to M'cha Araem, who not only beta'd this, but suggested the title name.  
  
Sorry about the long wait- I was on a college visit, and then had to catch up on some work I've been letting pile up. High school sucks.  
  
It may be a while before I update again- I have some serious revisions to make. But I will update, I promise.  
  
Good news! Gary and Alanna meet...next chapter. (Ducks tomatoes.)  
  
Chapter Eight: Intrigue  
  
"Look," Prince Jonathan of Conte barely whispered, eyes wide. His friends, previously flirting shamelessly with Delia and another girl, followed his gaze.  
  
And stared.  
  
Jon's mother was extremely ill, everyone knew it. Most were quite certain she wouldn't survive the year. Lianne knew it as well, and had slowly been sinking into herself, becoming closed off and silent.  
  
But there Queen Lianne was, still pale and frail but with a warmth that had been missing, laughing like a girl with Alanna of Trebond. Gary's father looked startled and highly amused, and Roald...just as startled, but with a glint of hope in his eyes that had been missing the last few years.  
  
"Mithros," Raoul murmured.  
  
"She's laughing," Jon said, throat tight. "She hasn't- she hasn't laughed like that in...in years."  
  
"I'm beginning to think your father was right about the Trebond girl," Raoul said to Gary. "Either that or she's got them all under some kind of spell."  
  
"Look at her brother," Gary said quietly. They did- Thom was watching his sister and the three adults closely, eyes narrowed and thoughtful. Not far away, Duke Roger of Conte was also watching the girl, face eerily expressionless.  
  
Gary glanced around at his friends- and found Alex and Delia both watching Roger intently. He filed that away for later, then glanced once more over to his future wife.   
  
Only she wasn't where she'd been, and he couldn't find her in the crowd.  
  
With a sigh, Gary met his father's eyes. Duke Gareth nodded once in recognition.  
  
Troubled and not quite sure why, Gary resolved to keep a close eye on both Trebonds.  
  
"It looks like your friend would like to have a word," Lianne told Alanna, nodding towards where Cythera stood with a young boy. Indeed, Cythera was watching Alanna impatiently, all but bouncing on her heels.  
  
"Go on," King Roald said with a slight smile. "We old folks can entertain ourselves for a bit."  
  
Alanna grinned and curtseyed once more, then made a beeline towards her friend.  
  
Thom eyed Lianne thoughtfully. It seemed that, somehow, Alanna's presence interfered with the spells cast on the Queen to weaken her. Possibly because of the sheer strength of Alanna's Gift, and the fact that she was a trained healer...she might have been unconsciously healing Lianne, or just blocking Roger's influence.  
  
Interesting. Very interesting indeed.  
  
But he'd have to make sure Alanna stayed far, far away from the Queen from now on. If Roger decided his sister was a threat, in any way.... Well, Thom would just have to make sure that never happened.   
  
"Alanna, meet my youngest brother, Edan," Cythera said with a buoyant smile. "Edan, this is Lady Alanna of Trebond."  
  
Alanna watched in bemusement as the fair-haired boy- twelve years old or so, she'd guess- bowed with a flourish, cheeks slightly pink and eyes never leaving her. For some reason, Cythera seemed to find this extraordinarily funny, though she managed not to laugh out loud.  
  
"Run along, Edan," Cythera said, patting the lad on his head. Edan shot his sister a dirty look, before darting a glance at Alanna and going bright red. "I'm sure you have some pagely duties to perform."  
  
"Of course," Edan agreed, though he sounded slightly sulky. "Lady," he said to Alanna in farewell, before trotting off to serve one of the Lords.  
  
"What's so funny?" Alanna demanded once the boy was out of earshot.  
  
"He fancies you," Cythera gasped out, eyes dancing.  
  
"He- don't be ridiculous," Alanna said, feeling slightly off balance. "He couldn't possibly- he does?"  
  
Cythera merely nodded, shaking with silent laughter.  
  
"Goddess," Alanna sighed, shaking her head. "That's just...too strange."  
  
Cythera collapsed in giggles.   
  
An hour or so later, Alanna decided to go in search of the King or Duke Gareth. She wanted to offer her services as a Healer for the Queen- or for anyone, really. She didn't like feeling useless, and needed to be doing something other than glowering at men who let their eyes linger a little too long on certain portions of her anatomy.  
  
Duke Gareth found her first.  
  
"Ah, Lady Alanna," he said, tilting his head slightly in acknowledgment. "If you would accompany me? The King wishes to have a word with you in private."  
  
Startled and somewhat honored, Alanna asked, "Where's the Queen?" She noticed Lianne's throne was empty, as was Roald's.  
  
"Sleeping," the Duke said quietly as he led her through the dancing and laughing couples, his serious demeanor at odds with the festivity of the event. "She needs as much rest as she can get these days, and the ball tired her somewhat."  
  
"I see," Alanna said quietly, frowning. If the Queen were as ill as she suspected...the woman shouldn't be doing anything more strenuous than a walk around the gardens.  
  
Well, she'd just have to have a talk with the Palace Healers. Maybe they knew something she didn't.  
  
She truly hoped so.  
  
"Ah, Lady Trebond," King Roald greeted her in the small antechamber Duke Gareth had shown her into. The king was pacing the room, his shadow wavering against the stone walls, the torches flickering. "I wanted to thank you for earlier- it's been a long while since I've seen my wife that well and happy."  
  
Alanna hesitated, then glanced at the Duke, shrugged, and gave in. "Your Highness, I was wondering if.... At the convent, I was trained as a Healer. I was wondering if I could perhaps aid the Palace Healers with Her Majesty...and others as well, of course."  
  
"An unusual request of a young lady," Roald said thoughtfully. "But...I see no reason why you couldn't. I'll have Duke Baird take you on."  
  
"Thank you, Sire," she said, unable to fully hide her relief.  
  
"Is it that important to you?" Roald asked, surprised.  
  
Alanna shrugged. "I just like having something useful to do. And if I'm able to help people, then I ought to."  
  
Roald's eyebrows had nearly disappeared into his hairline, and Duke Gareth seemed just as bemused.  
  
"Duke Gareth was right," Roald finally said, just as Alanna was beginning to fidget. "You really are nothing like your brother."  
  
Alanna ducked her head as if pleased, but inside she was frowning. Just what kind of monster was Thom turning into?

* * *

  
  
Review!  
  
Thanks to Elfklutz1200, Mia, nuitnothing, Lillianna-Rose, Falcon Shade, Wildphire, lady of lisbond, lady-anna-bee, Tanydwr, Steph Silverstar, Kimberley, sage-serenity, Starrika, SurfAngel, Dagger, maria, pixiedust, RumorGoddess, Lizai, Horsecrzy, Mage Light, kasuima, Poetry in Motion, me, Blue forget-me-not, Mango Sam, Jess S1, Shadow Faith, imogenhm, and M'cha Araem. 


	10. Chapter Nine: The Dancing Dove and the S...

Disclaimer: Not mine. Understood? Good.  
  
Thanks to the lovely and talented M'cha Araem! Without her help, my ego would have long ago shriveled to nothing. Oh, and my stories would suck.  
  
And we have George!  
  
Chapter Nine: The Dancing Dove and the Shang Wolf  
  
She reported to Duke Baird the next day, bright and early in the morning.  
  
God, she hated mornings.  
  
Baird smiled when he saw her, looking rather more indulgent than genuinely pleased. Alanna immediately felt her spine straighten and shoulders stiffen- if there was one thing she absolutely detested, it was being treated with condescension.  
  
"Lady Alanna, I presume," Baird said politely. Alanna nodded shortly, lips turned slightly downwards.  
  
Taken aback by her apparent lack of cheer, Baird eyed her oddly and then led her to a small alcove, in which a young lady reclined on a soft bed.  
  
"Sore throat," Baird explained. "You work on that and I'll go treat some of the others, all right?"  
  
Alanna almost snarled at him. A sore throat? He had to be joking- she could cure one of those in a second flat!  
  
/Easy there,/ Faithful said dryly from her feet. The black cat's tail whipped in amusement and slight annoyance- he apparently didn't like Baird's manner, either.  
  
Glowering, Alanna turned to the sleeping woman and slowly extended a few tendrils of violet magic. The cords of magic wrapped around the woman's throat, then slowly sank into the skin, killing off the infection as they went.  
  
She straightened and turned to call Baird over, but found him standing not three feet away, watching her.  
  
"So you know what you're doing, then," Baird said approvingly. "Good- I'd been thinking His Majesty was saddling me with another incompetent."  
  
Alanna blinked. "Wait- so that was a test?" she demanded, brows drawing together.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Baird said cheerfully. "But I had to make sure you were any good before letting you help with the more difficult cases. Now come on- there's a lordling who got himself in a brawl- he's badly bruised and has a broken nose. Let's see what you can do, eh?"  
  
Three hours later, Baird finally forced her to stop healing. She noted, with grim satisfaction, that all of his previous disdain had melted away. In fact, his expression was one akin to respect.  
  
"You're a damned fine Healer," he said, nodding once, decisively. "And more power than all my assistants put together. You'll be helping me with the Queen from now own, starting tomorrow evening. Meet me here at about four. For now, go get some rest- I want you fresh as a daisy when we get to the Queen, understood?"  
  
Doing a miserable job of suppressing her grin, she nodded.  
  
"Good. Off with you now, and get some rest. I mean it," he added sternly. Alanna was briefly surprised- the man barely knew her, yet he seemed to already have an innate knowledge of her personality.  
  
"Very well," she agreed reluctantly, before letting herself be propelled out the door. Once outside, however, she grinned and punched the air in jubilation.  
  
She'd done it!  
  
Cythera found her not two hours later, pouring over books of medicine in the smallest library.  
  
"Oh, for...." Cythera trailed off, shaking her head. "Alanna, enough. You'll have plenty of time for that later. For now, we need to go to the market."  
  
Alanna looked at her blankly. "Why?" she asked slowly, one eyebrow creeping upwards.  
  
"I just heard there will be a masquerade ball in a month," Cythera announced with a radiant smile and a girlish squeal.  
  
Alanna continued to look at her blankly.  
  
"So?"  
  
"We need proper dresses and masks," Cythera explained impatiently. "And the more time we give the seamstresses, the better our costumes will be. Which means we are going to the city. NOW."  
  
Alanna sighed- Cythera was using her Resolved Tone, which meant there was no escape. Nonetheless, Alanna wouldn't give up without a fight.  
  
"I'm not going," she tried.  
  
"Yes, you are." Well, there was no arguing with that.  
  
"I already have a costume."  
  
"Nonsense."  
  
"But we have a month," she tried desperately.  
  
"Yes, and I already explained why that's immaterial," Cythera said, hands on hips. "Now come on so we can get this over with. Or I'll tell everyone about the panic you cause when you woke up with bloody sheets the first time."  
  
"You're an evil, evil woman," Alanna sighed.  
  
"Oooh, look at this!" Cythera squealed.  
  
"It's a ribbon," Alanna observed dryly.  
  
"Oh, feel it- it's so smooth. And that color is so beautiful," Cythera continued to coo.  
  
"It's a red ribbon," Alanna said impatiently. "Your costume is blue."  
  
"I have a red dress," Cythera protested.  
  
"And you have a ribbon that matches. Pull yourself together, woman!"  
  
Cythera nodded reluctantly, putting the ribbon down and taking a hesitant step away from the stall.  
  
Alanna breathed a sigh of relief, ignoring the dirty look the stall-keeper shot her.  
  
That was when she felt a hand ghost against her hip.  
  
Her money-pouch.  
  
She whirled, only to see a young lad- thirteen or so- making off with her money.  
  
Swearing, Alanna hiked up her skirts and took off after the brat, leaving Cythera at the stall.  
  
Cythera glanced at Alanna, shrugged, and went back to the ribbons. Making sure her friend wasn't looking and was indeed chasing a cutpurse, she hastily bought the ribbon and tucked it away, no one the wiser.  
  
Aidan, the Shang Wolf, was sipping a nice tankard of beer in the corner of The Dancing Dove when a young lad burst in, panicked. The boy held a purse in his hands- taken by stealth or force, no doubt.  
  
He grinned behind his beer as a familiar-looking redheaded lady burst in not a moment later, her violet eyes flashing.  
  
The Inn had gone completely silent at the sight of a noble lady in their midst. Aidan bit his lip to keep from snickering.  
  
"All right then," the girl snapped, "Hand it over right now, or I'll call every guard in Tortall down on this godforsaken place."  
  
The resident Rogue, one George Cooper, looked slightly bemused. "And what's to stop us from silencin' you?" he drawled.  
  
She snorted, a most unladylike sound. "A number of people saw me come this way. They'll know exactly where to send the guards, and then it's Traitor's Hill with the lot of you."  
  
"So Ferdie there gives you back your money, and we're to trust to your silence?" George sounded skeptical, to say the least. The young woman bristled.  
  
"I'll vouch for her," Aidan spoke up, before taking another swallow of the bitter beer.  
  
All eyes were now on him, including the lady's.  
  
"Aidan?" she demanded, startled. "Well. Fancy seeing you here."  
  
The Shang grinned, emptying his tankard in one long swallow. "I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised to see you here, lass," he said, eyes twinkling. "Considering the other places I've seen you."  
  
Alanna pulled a face at him, obviously recalling the one time she'd mistaken a whorehouse for a seamstress' shop. "Go soak your head," she snapped, annoyed.  
  
"It's obvious you haven't mellowed with age," he drawled. "You fifteen now?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "It's been two months since you last saw me, you great idiot. I was fifteen then; I'm fifteen now."  
  
"Go easy on me, girl," he ordered cheerfully. "I'm drunk."  
  
"No, you're pathetic," Alanna corrected. "You never learn, do you?" she added, glancing disapprovingly at the empty tankard. "You'll get totally drunk, start a fight with someone, beat them black and blue, throw up, and wake in the morning with a blinding headache and a guilty conscience."  
  
"Sounds about right to me," Aidan agreed amiably. Alanna growled in frustration.  
  
Their conversation ended abruptly when the Rogue pointedly cleared his throat. "Care to introduce us, Wolf?" he drawled.  
  
"Oh, right," Aidan said, not at all ashamed of having forgotten. "You lot, this is Lady Alanna of Trebond."  
  
"Trebond?" someone cried. "She's Lord Gareth's girl!"  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Aidan saw Alanna stiffen with outrage.  
  
Alanna glared at the man who'd called her 'Lord Gareth's girl'. Her hand went to the hilt of her hidden sword automatically, before she managed to recall herself.  
  
"Interestin'," said the brown-haired, hazel-eyed man who seemed to be in charge. "What are you doing in a place like this, lass?" The man didn't sound condescending, thank Mithros, just curious.  
  
"Trying to get my money back so I can go buy my thrice-damned costume for the thrice-damned masquerade," she snapped, her temper obviously not up to par. Then she paused and brightened. No money...no costume...no ball. After all, she was on a fixed income- her only money was the little allowance she received from her father each month.  
  
"On the other hand," she went on, leaving the man no time to speak, "just keep the money. I'm sure you could all use it much more than I could."  
  
Ha! Take that, Cythera!  
  
"That's a bit of a turnaround," the hazel-eyed man said, amused.  
  
She shrugged. "Gets me out of going to the masquerade," she said, in a considerably better mood.   
  
Aidan snickered. "That's my girl," he said, green eyes dancing. "Poor Daughters must've all gone gray, what with you being around." He paused then, thinking slowly. "Oy, what're you doing in Corus anyway?"  
  
Alanna sighed- she really should be getting back to Cythera. "I'll tell you later," she said. "Or you can get just about anyone here to tell you. But right now I'm afraid I've got to go- I left a friend of mine alone in the marketplace, and she couldn't defend herself to save her life."  
  
She turned and nodded to the hazel-eyed man, smiling slightly. "Good of you not to, er, 'silence me', Mister-"  
  
"George Cooper," he said with a twisted grin. "Just call me George." Her eyebrows shot up, but she showed no other reaction. Inwardly, though, her stomach flip-flopped. Cooper- the thieves in the City of the Gods had spoken of him. He was the Rogue of Tortall, and had been the youngest to come by that title in centuries. He'd also kept in much longer than anyone else in livingmemory.  
  
"Right then. I might just be back, if only to visit this drunkard here," she said, glaring at Aidan while filing the new information away in her mind.   
  
"Of course," she added, seeing George's bemusement, "I won't be quite so obvious." She couldn't help but let loose a mischievous grin.  
  
She'd gotten along quite well with thieves in the City of the Gods. It looked like the same might hold true in Corus.  
  
All right, people. This is how it goes: I write, you review. I live for feedback.  
  
Thanks to: Lizai, maria, sage-serenity, Jowa, Wildphire, Midnight Conqueror, nuitnothing, Tanydwr, SilverKnight7, DarkJamAB, Mage Light, Lizzy Black, Lilliana-Rose, Mia, Blade of Fire, Blue forget-me-not, Mango Sam, imogenhm, Lady Wolfspeaker, SurfAngel, kasuima, and Alannawanabe. Extra thanks to M'cha Araem! 


	11. Chapter Ten: Politics, War, and Peace

Okay, people...it might be a couple of weeks before I update again. I've had to rewrite some bits, as new ideas continue to smack me in the face. It's quite painful, really.  
  
Many thanks to M'cha Araem, for her comments and enthusiasm and, of course, compliments. ;) Let's all pipe in: Thanks, M'cha!  
  
Whee! I turned seventeen! Yeah!  
  
I just realized- I have over 170 reviews. Holy crap, people. You're amazing.  
  
Quote for the day: "Go on back an' get a shitload of dimes." Yes, that's right. I've just seen Blazing Saddles for the first time. Snigger.  
  
0o0o0  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Chapter Ten: Politics, War, and Peace  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
It was two days before Alanna got a chance to speak with her betrothed.  
  
She'd just finished a session with Baird and Lianne, and was wandering the palace, looking for her brother. She was tired beyond belief but also deeply satisfied- Lianne was improving rapidly under her care.  
  
Finding herself in a long hall lined with portraits, she paused and glanced at a few of them. Kings and Queens now long dead stared out from gilt frames, some of them smiling, most somber.  
  
One portrait in particular caught her attention- a dark-haired girl of eighteen or so, wearing chain mail and bearing a sword. Her features were fine and delicate, her eyes the Conte blue. The portrait was two centuries old, according to the dates.  
  
"Princess Elora of Conte, the last female knight of Tortall," someone said from behind her, startling her badly. She whirled to see a tall brown-haired young knight studying her, just as she'd been studying the portrait.  
  
She recognized him, of course- Cythera and Thom had both pointed him out, and he had much of his father in his appearance. "Lord Gareth," she greeted him, nodding rather than curtseying.  
  
Gareth smiled slightly. "It's Gary," he said. "Gareth is my father."  
  
"Gary, then," she agreed with a smile. "And I'm Alanna- I've never been much of a lady."  
  
"Neither was Elora," he said, amused. "Always swinging a sword about, or so the historians say." He eyed her pointedly.  
  
Alanna snorted. "I wanted to be a knight," she said with a twisted smile. "When I was younger, I mean. I'd even persuaded Thom to switch with me- he'd go to the City of the Gods and learn sorcery, I'd come here, disguised as a boy."  
  
Gary grinned. "I can just imagine it- Squire Alan. So what went wrong with the plan?"  
  
Alanna's smile faded. "One of the maids overheard us planning. She went to my father."  
  
"Well," Gary said after a moment, "From what I've heard, you still managed to learn how to fight, despite everything."  
  
Alanna's grin reappeared. "Where there's a will, there's a way. And I've always had an iron will, or so I'm told."  
  
"Who taught you?" Gary seemed to be practically bouncing with curiosity.  
  
"A mixture of people," Alanna replied, leaning against the wall. "The convent guards gave me a few lessons now and then. The Priestesses of the Great Mother Goddess did the same, though they focused more on the axe than any weapon I actually use. Then there were the Shang- whenever one was in town, which was actually almost the entire time, I'd go to him or her for lessons. And last but not least, I managed to cajole a few of the thieves in the City into teaching me how to wield a knife and fight with only my hands."  
  
Gary looked quite startled. "Mithros- you really were serious about it all, weren't you?"  
  
"As death," she agreed.  
  
He shook his head. "It's hard to believe- your brother is hopeless with weaponry of any kind and can barely even stay on a horse. And you're...well, I don't mean to offend you, but you're rather small for a warrior."  
  
Alanna laughed. "So I'm told. But I make do."  
  
Gary nodded thoughtfully, then abruptly asked, "Have you had dinner yet?"  
  
She blinked at the unexpected question, then shook her head. "I was helping Duke Baird with the Queen," she explained.  
  
Gary's eyebrows shot up. "Oh?"  
  
"I was trained as a Healer at the convent," she explained with a one-sided shrug. "I'm Duke Baird's new assistant."  
  
"A woman of many talents," Gary surmised, impressed and amused. "Well, come on then- I was just about to go eat."  
  
Startled by the invitation, Alanna shrugged to herself and took Gary's proffered arm. She was hungry, after all.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
There was a bit of a stir in the mess hall when Gary entered with a female- normally only squires and knights dined in the large chamber. But Gary didn't seem to notice, so Alanna ignored the stares as well.  
  
He led her over to a table where three other young men were sitting, one of whom she recognized as the prince. She curtseyed and wobbled before taking her seat.  
  
"She hasn't eaten yet," Gary explained to his friends. "Too busy helping Baird with your mother, Jon."  
  
And then, abandoning her- without even making introductions!- he sauntered off to get them some food.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Faithful entered the mess hall, staying to the shadows. There was Alanna, looking annoyed as her future mate left her side.  
  
Amused, Faithful padded over to his mistress, leaping easily onto her lap.  
  
/You left without me again,/ he scolded her.  
  
Alanna didn't even bother to answer.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Gary got the food as quickly as possible, a bit abashed that he'd left Alanna to fend for herself and slightly worried that she and his friends wouldn't get along. He was therefore surprised to find them immersed in what seemed to be a lively debate about the upcoming war with Tusaine when he returned. Some knights and squires from other tables had even joined in.  
  
"Yes, they have more troops," Alanna was saying, "but they're disorganized and badly trained, with little loyalty to the crown. The generals and captains are split amongst themselves- some support the invasion, others don't."  
  
"Which is all well and good," Jon replied, "But there's a highly placed spy in our ranks, and we've not the faintest idea of how to root him out. Tusaine is always one step ahead of us."  
  
"And King Roald seems all but ready to give back River Drell Valley," Alex added with a small frown.  
  
"Having fun?" Gary asked in amusement as he took his place at the table, presenting Alanna with a tray of food, his own meal before him.  
  
Raoul snorted. "They were talking politics earlier," he said with a shudder. "Politics! Just give me something to bash and I'm happy."  
  
"Yes, well, you're simple," Gary retorted. Raoul knew quite well that Gary enjoyed politics.  
  
"But the informant," Alanna interrupted impatiently. "You have no idea who he is?"  
  
And the debate raged once more.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"So how's your new assistant turning out?" Sir Myles asked his longtime friend Duke Baird as they played a slow game of chess. He knew Baird had gained a new assistant two days before- a young noble lady.  
  
Baird smiled as he moved a pawn. "One of the best I've had. A terrible bedside manner, but she knows what she's doing."  
  
"A terrible bedside manner?" Myles repeated, amused. His bishop took one of Baird's knights.  
  
"Unfortunately," Baird said, though he looked less than annoyed. "I've resorted to having her work on the common guards, maids, and soldiers. She gets along better with them than the other ladies or the lords. She's managed to offend nearly every lady she's healed, in fact- except for the queen, who she gets along with quite well."  
  
"So she's a bit of a shrew?"  
  
"Hardly," Baird chuckled. "She just as very little patience for foolishness. And she's got a fearful temper. The pages are all terrified of her, except for Edan of Elden, who thinks she's magnificent, and Harris of Dennar, who idolizes her."  
  
Myles chuckled, sipping his third glass of wine. "Hardly the sort I'd imagine getting along with Lianne."  
  
"I'd have thought so as well," Baird said, wincing as Myles took his last rook. "But Lianne seems to have been hiding a surprisingly sharp sense of humor all this time. She seems years younger and much more open around young Alanna, and it's done her a world of good."  
  
"This Alanna sounds quite interesting. Check."  
  
Baird grimaced as he glared at the board- there was no way he'd win this one. "Yes- in fact, she reminds me a great deal of Lady Eliza of Merimont."  
  
Myles' eyes widened slightly. "Gareth's sister?"  
  
"Yes indeed."  
  
Myles chuckled. "Ah, poor Gary. To have two Elizas in his family...."  
  
Baird laughed as well, even as he was checkmated. "The lad hasn't a clue what he's been signed up for."  
  
00  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
00  
  
Not my best effort, but things quickly get better. Some action coming up in a couple of chapters. Stay tuned!  
  
Many thanks to: Poetry in Motion (oh, I wouldn't give up on Alanna/Gary quite yet), celestial, Pyromaniacal Llama (gosh, I just love it when people actually appreciate my admittedly odd sense of humor), Kore Yan, Surfangel, maria, nuitnothing, aznchicki (hmm...yes, but that might change), sage-serenity (hah! I saw right through that, missy!), Lady Sabrina, Falcon Shade, Lady Wolfspeaker (really? I was worried about Alanna being in character), MISS CLAiRE (here's Gary for ya), lady-anna-bee (yup, and there'll be more George to come), kHAN GIRL, Fyliwion (wow. I take it you're a fan of George, eh?), Elfklutz1200, Helsuzaba (ooh! Thom and Cythera! You've seen the light!), Lizai (isn't he, though?), Mage Light, Blade of Fire, Mia (hmm, the costume ball? Yes, yes, she will go. Snigger), Alannawanabe (SO not Alanna/Jon. Not Alanna/Aidan, either, I don't think), Blue forget-me-not (yum! Cookie!), Steph Silverstar, driftingwanderer, Mango Sam, imogenhm, Midnight Conqueror, and, of course, M'cha Araem! 


	12. Chapter Eleven: A Friendly Duel

Many thanks to my beta, M'cha Araem! And thanks to all those who reviewed!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter Eleven: A Friendly Duel  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Gary smiled to himself, spotting Alanna near the training yards. She was perched on a fence, frowning as she watched the duels taking place within.  
  
"What d'you think?" he asked as he came up beside her, his own gaze fixed on the duels.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alanna start slightly. Her tone was waspish when she answered. "The one in blue isn't guarding his right side; his opponent should have won by now, but seems to be a complete idiot. The other two know what they're doing; unfortunately, they're also complacent."  
  
Gary snorted- he should have expected her to know what was happening. Alanna was certainly not an average lady.  
  
"You look worried," he said, forging on despite her apparent ire.  
  
She shot him a baleful look, matched by the strange cat on her shoulder. He vaguely remembered her calling the cat 'Faithful'.  
  
"Look, you don't need to pretend to care," she said tartly, stunning him into a temporary silence. "I know you can't be at all pleased to be betrothed to someone like me."  
  
He blinked. "Better you than most of the other ladies," he said finally, resting his arms on the fence. "They talk for hours and never say a thing."  
  
"I highly doubt any of your friends would say the same."  
  
"I'm not my friends," he replied, amused. "But you're mostly correct. Jon and Alex would go insane if they were betrothed to you. Alex always has to be in control, and Jon doesn't like being challenged. He wants people to agree with him and support him, not give him a fight."  
  
"And Raoul?" she asked, looking slightly mollified.  
  
"Raoul has an inordinate fondness for short people," Gary said with a grin.  
  
She shot him a poisonous glare, which sharpened considerably when he chuckled.  
  
"Besides," he continued, eyes dancing, "Someone has to teach the children to fight. I'm too much a politician."   
  
To his satisfaction, she finally relaxed enough to laugh. "You can't be that bad!"  
  
"Oh, I am," he admitted with a sigh. "My father gave up on me years ago- he's always wanted a son who shared his love for the sword. Instead he got me." He smirked. "Fortunately he'll soon have a daughter-in-law to teach."  
  
Alanna snorted, shaking her head. Then she abruptly went solemn, eyes narrowed. "So it really doesn't bother you?" she asked. "That I know how to fight?"  
  
"Not at all," he replied honestly. "Just...refrain from maiming anyone I like."  
  
She whacked him on the head.  
  
"That includes me!"   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Cythera sighed. She was bored. Alanna was off teaching her betrothed how to throw a dagger or some such nonsense, and Delia was off flirting with that Alex of Tirregan lad. She'd already spent an hour reading, and an hour before that with her embroidery.  
  
One would think that palace life was more exciting!   
  
Scowling, Cythera stalked out of her rooms, slamming the door behind her. With luck, she'd find Alanna and badger her into going shopping.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Oof!"  
  
Cythera, sprawled on the ground, glared up at Thom. "You know," she said in annoyance, "You could start watching where you're going."  
  
"I could," he agreed dryly, "but where's the fun in that?" And then he walked away.  
  
Cythera's jaw dropped. Of all the nerve! Eyes flashing fire, she stood and brushed off her skirts, before starting after Alanna's horrible brother.  
  
"You!" she snapped, finally catching up. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
He scowled at her. In that moment, he looked a great deal like his sister.  
  
"The practice yards," he said, eyes narrowed. "I heard that my sister is apparently dueling her betrothed."  
  
Cythera gaped, then somehow managed to regain her senses. "Alanna's dueling Sir Gareth?" she squeaked. "But she promised!"  
  
And then, this time leaving a bemused Thom staring after her, she tore off to the practice yards.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"You're good," Gary observed, impressed, as he blocked a short swing from Alanna. A number of people were watching, wide-eyed, as they fought.  
  
"You aren't," she retorted, grinning. Gary snorted, and almost got skewered by his betrothed. He barely managed to jump out of the way.  
  
Neither of them were really involved in the fight; it was a friendly duel, meant to help them familiarize themselves. If Alanna wanted, she could have ended the fight about two minutes after it began.  
  
She was just about to disarm Gary when a shriek cut through the air. "Alanna of Trebond!"  
  
Immediately, Alanna and Gary spun to face a furious Cythera. Alanna blanched, while Gary sheepishly backed away, hanging his practice sword back up on the wall.  
  
"You, you, you," Cythera spluttered, ignoring their astounded audience. "How could you?! You promised-"  
  
"Easy there," Alanna drawled wryly, lips twitching. "It was a friendly duel, Cythera."  
  
"Friendly duel?" Cythera repeated, eyes narrowing. "I don't care if it was friendly or not, Alanna," she hissed, low enough that only the redhead could hear her. "By nightfall, this'll be all over the palace. Do you want to be gossiped about?"  
  
Alanna sighed. "Not particularly," she admitted. "But it'll happen either way."  
  
Cythera deflated. They stood in silence for a split second, before a dark, lithe young man approached. Alanna vaguely recognized him as Gary's friend Alex.  
  
"You were holding back," Alex said bluntly, frowning at her.  
  
Alanna blinked, startled. Then she shrugged, tucking Lightning back into her skirts.  
  
"I like dueling," she said blandly, her metaphorical hackles rising. Something about Alex unnerved her. "I didn't want the fight over too soon."  
  
"Why thanks," Gary said dryly, strolling back over to their little group. "I can just feel my self-esteem shrinking."  
  
"Perhaps we could spar sometime," Alex suggested, eyes fixed on her. He sounded just a little too casual, and there was an arrogance in his manner that, strangely, reminded Alanna of Thom.  
  
"Maybe," she said cautiously. "But for now, I really have to go."  
  
Cythera opened her mouth, presumably to ask where Alanna had to go, but the redheaded girl cut her friend off.  
  
"C'mon, Cyth. I have hospital duties."  
  
Cythera's brow furrowed, but then she shrugged, accepting Alanna's lie. Alanna nodded to Gary and Alex and then strode away, glaring at those who were still gaping at her.  
  
Idiots.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Stefan made his way carefully to the Dancing Dove, mentally replaying the duel in his head.  
  
George had asked him to keep an eye on the strange lady who'd apparently burst into the inn the other day. Stefan had agreed easily, figuring it would be an easy, unexciting task.  
  
Well. Apparently not. Not only had the girl been able to use a sword- but she'd been able to use it well.  
  
Stefan had worked at the Palace for many long years. He'd seen all sorts of dueling, and knew when someone was truly talented. This Lady Alanna girl was better than most knights. She might even be able to hold her own against Duke Gareth or the Tirragen lad.  
  
Yes, George would definitely want to know about this, and as soon as possible.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"You fought her?" Jon demanded, astounded.   
  
Gary shrugged, smiling to himself. "She was a lot better than me," he admitted without shame.  
  
"Not hard," Alex muttered. Gary rolled his eyes.  
  
"Mithros," Jon sighed. "Maybe it's just some kind of universal law- all Trebonds must be completely mad."  
  



	13. Chapter Twelve: Jumping at Shadows

Many thanks to M'cha Araem, for being beta-tastic.  
  
No need to worry about me giving up on this...I like this story too much to do that.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Twelve: Jumping at Shadows  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Cythera?"  
  
"Yes?" the eldest Elden daughter replied blandly, looking up from her book.  
  
"I- he..." Alanna trailed off, noting her friend's growing bemusement. Alanna sighed, then quickly blurted out, "Oneofthelordsflirtedwithme."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Alanna groaned. "One of the lords flirted with me."  
  
"Yes? And?"  
  
"I'm betrothed!"  
  
Cythera looked like she was trying not to snigger. "Alanna, dear, when you're married with five children the men will still flirt with you. That's just how men are."  
  
"Sounds like Delia," Alanna grumbled, dropping into a nearby chair.  
  
"But with brawn," Cythera said, smiling.  
  
"Yet still no brain," Alanna returned.  
  
She sighed again, this time more deeply. "Is something wrong?" Cythera asked, concerned.  
  
Alanna waved a hand negligently in the air. "'Course. I'm just thinking."  
  
"What of?"  
  
"Tusaine," Alanna admitted. She'd been deeply concerned with what she'd heard from the prince and his friends, and so had approached Aidan about getting information. The Shang Council did, after all, have its own web of spies.  
  
She'd been in luck- apparently the current spymaster for the Shang was actually George Cooper. Cooper had eyed her oddly when she'd made her request, but in the end agreed to have the Rogue in Tusaine take a look around. She'd even managed to get him agree to send some of his own men.  
  
Well, she'd gotten the results of George's efforts back a few hours ago, and was not pleased. Tusaine was poised for an all-out invasion, with many, many more soldiers that Tortall expected to face.  
  
"You worry too much," Cythera said lightly. Alanna pulled a face, but decided not to enlighten her friend. She'd always kept her dealings with the Shang and the Rogue from Cythera, after all, and she wasn't about to spill all her secrets now.  
  
But who to approach with what she'd learned?  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
George Cooper had seen a great many things in his life. He had yet to meet, however, a noble who didn't take advantage.  
  
Until Lady Alanna showed up.  
  
Now, he'd been a bit wary when she'd asked him to have his spies take a good look around Tusaine. But she'd seemed genuinely worried about what he might find, and throughout their negotiations she had treated him as an equal.  
  
Suspicious, he'd sent to the City of the Gods for word of this Lady AlannaTrebond. What he'd learned had amused and shocked him.  
  
The thieves of the City of the Gods knew the girl well. They'd taught herto fight, and she'd kept the guards off their backs. Apparently she had a number of friends in strange places.  
  
Yet he still didn't know much about the girl herself.  
  
So he'd had a bit of a talk with the Wolf, Aidan.  
  
"She's a good lass," the Shang man had said with a shrug. "Stubborn as all hells and temperamental as can be, but her heart's in the right place and she's got a good head on her shoulders. She's pretty much the only noble the Shang are collectively on good terms with."  
  
And then there was the fact that his Gift was telling him to keep an eye on Alanna.  
  
Frankly, he was intrigued.  
  
Which was why, though he normally wouldn't have bothered, he prevented Alanna's assassination twice in one week, and was about to once more.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alanna was getting the funny feeling that someone was out to get her. Shewasn't sure what had brought it on, but she'd been having such paranoid thoughts ever since she'd handed over the information she'd gained on Tusaine to Duke Gareth.  
  
The Duke had been a bit skeptical at first, until he'd had a few people of his own investigate the matter. They'd reported that her information was completely accurate.  
  
After that, the Duke took everything straight to the king. Unfortunately,he'd also mentioned that Alanna had been the one to alert him as to the Tusaine's great numbers and locations.  
  
And since then, she'd been jumping at shadows.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Roger of Conte was extremely displeased.  
  
Thom winced, trying to hide his nervousness. His knight-master was watching him expressionlessly, which meant that the Duke was furious.  
  
"I believe," the older man finally said, voice like ice, "That I had told you to keep a tight reign on your sister."  
  
Thom merely nodded, praying he'd get out of this alive.  
  
"Since then, she has healed the queen, gained the king's unwavering favor, erased much of the support for Delia, and supplied the king with information that could very well undo the entire war effort. I am not pleased, Thom."  
  
The redheaded lad swallowed heavily, instinctively drawing on his Gift.  
  
"Sir-"  
  
"Silence!" Roger snarled. Thom twitched, before cursing himself for the weakness.  
  
"Control her," Roger said, voice hard and unyielding. "Or she will meet with an unfortunate end. Am I clear?"  
  
Thom's heart skipped a beat. Not Alanna- he'd kill Roger before he let Alanna get hurt.  
  
"Am I clear?"  
  
"Perfectly," Thom said smoothly, bowing. He backed out of the door, outwardly calm.  
  
Damn it. He was beginning to think he'd made the wrong decision all thosemonths ago, when he'd chosen to follow Duke Roger.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Alanna!"  
  
Alanna blinked, turning. Gary and Raoul were striding towards her down the hall, Raoul grinning.  
  
Really, Raoul's perpetual cheer was beginning to get annoying.  
  
"Yes?" she asked tiredly. She'd just been with the Queen, who had had a slight relapse. Healing Lianne had taken a great deal out of her.  
  
"Are you all right?" Gary asked as the two young men reached her. Gary's eyes were intense and his shoulders taut- he'd been on alert ever since she'd given his father the information on Tusaine.  
  
Readying for war.  
  
"Fine," she replied, dismissing his concerns. "Just a bit tired."  
  
She didn't mention how edgy she'd been getting, or the feelings that someone was following her. She didn't need anyone thinking she was going insane. Well, more insane, anyway.  
  
"Good," Raoul said cheerfully. "We wanted to ask you about-"  
  
Something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She threw herself to the ground, even as an arrow thudded against the stone she'd been standing before.  
  
She rolled to her feet, almost tripping over her skirts. Raoul and Gary were fending off three men dressed in black, looking outclassed. Raoul was doing well, but Gary had been backed into a corner by two of the assassins, with little room to swing his sword.  
  
Heart in her throat, Alanna looked around.  
  
There! A fourth man, creeping towards her.  
  
She yanked at her sword, but it was tangled in her skirts. Swearing, she stumbled back, hitching her skirts up. If she was going to make a run for it, shecouldn't have them in her way.  
  
The assassin grinned toothily, hefting a long, wickedly curved dagger. She could just make out the shimmer of poison on the edge.  
  
Her pulse racing, Alanna shrugged one shoulder very slightly, exhaling in relief when a dagger slid down her arm and into her hand.  
  
Then the assassin sprang forward.  
  
She ducked and tried to roll away, but once more her feet tangled with herskirts, and she tripped. Sprawled on the ground, she shook her hair out of her eyes in time to see the assassin head towards her.  
  
She scrambled back, heart thrumming and panic taking a hold. Eyes wide, she levered herself up enough to throw her dagger.  
  
It hit his shoulder, startling a shriek from him and giving her enough time to find her feet.  
  
This time she managed to get her sword out, with a little help from her Gift.  
  
The assassin paused, looking at her gleaming sword. Then, clutching the dagger in his shoulder, he cursed and took off. Alanna hesitated before turning back to Gary and Raoul.  
  
The two young men stood before three slumped bodies. Raoul's blade was wet with blood, while Gary was clutching at a cut on his arm.  
  
Breathing heavily, the three young nobles stared at each other.  
  
"Mithros," Gary muttered finally. "They were after you, Alanna."  
  
"I know," she replied, swallowing. "Did you take any prisoners?"  
  
Gary shook his head.  
  
"The one we got alive swallowed a poison pill before we could tie him," Raoul answered, frowning. "He looks to be Scanran."  
  
"The one I fought was Tortallan," Alanna revealed, shaking her head slowly. "So this isn't a single country out to get me."  
  
"It might be," Gary said thoughtfully. "Tusaine wouldn't hesitate to hireTortallan assassins. No, we can't rule out anyone."  
  
Alanna's shoulders slumped. "Who'd want to kill me?"  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Roger's lips thinned. Three times, and all three had failed.  
  
He was losing patience. Sooner or later, Alanna of Trebond would die. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Bathroom Breaks

Er. Right. I'd have updated sooner, but my old computer stopped working completely, and I'd lost the floppy I had MaM saved on, and I had to wait a month to get a new computer because my dad wanted to save a hundred dollars in a sale, and...  
  
Well, you get the idea. I'll try to update sooner, next time. Really, I will.  
  
oooooooooo  
  
oooooooo  
  
oooooo  
  
oooo  
  
"Oh, grow up."  
  
Alanna scowled at Cythera, still sulking. Duke Gareth had been furious at the assassination attempt- rumor had it he'd reduced several of the palace guards to unmanly tears the day after.  
  
That, she could have dealt with.  
  
But not this.  
  
At least Coram had the decency to look vaguely embarrassed, she noted. Still, she threw a sour glare the man's way.  
  
A bodyguard. Duke Gareth had assigned her a bodyguard, as if she were a child or a soft, twittering lady.  
  
Cythera rolled her eyes. "Oh, fine. Be like that. I'll be in the gardens if you ever get over yourself."  
  
And with that Alanna's best friend stalked away.  
  
Sighing, Alanna slumped down in the library chair, feeling a guilty satisfaction for spreading her mood around. Misery did, after all, love company.  
  
Coram opened his mouth to speak, but Alanna shot him a warning look. He sighed and shut up, looking bored and annoyed.  
  
"I'm going to the facilities," Alanna announced abruptly, standing. Coram moved to stand as well, then paused at her glower.  
  
"I'll be gone for five minutes," she said, frowning darkly. "And you are not following me to the lady's room."  
  
"The Duke's orders-"  
  
"Do you want to be castrated?" Alanna interrupted pointedly. Coram snorted but settled back, waving her on her way.  
  
The moment she was out of the library, Alanna broke into a run. By the time Coram realized she was missing, she wanted to be halfway to the Dancing Dove.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Cythera was worried. Alanna's moods had been growing erratic- her friend had never been exactly good-natured, but now the redhead's temper was shorter than ever.  
  
Having a bodyguard certainly wasn't going to help.  
  
Cythera knew her friend very well. Alanna had always been extremely independent. Having a bodyguard hanging about was bound to annoy the Trebond girl.  
  
Which meant that Alanna would most likely do something stupid and risky.  
  
Sighing, the Elden lady pursed her lips. Sometimes she really wondered why she'd ever wanted to be friends with Alanna. Excitement was vastly overrated.  
  
Then again, she thought with a slow smile, at least things were always interesting.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Alanna slipped into the inn quietly, drawing her cloak about her tightly. She hadn't had a chance to change, so she was relying on the cloak to keep her from being recognized.  
  
"Psst! George!" she hissed, keeping to the shadows. The King of Thieves blinked and looking up from his tankard, hazel eyes alert.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked suspiciously but softly. As there were very few people present- it was still mid-morning, after all- no one paid them much mind.  
  
"Me," she replied inanely, before wincing and adding, "Alanna."  
  
He caught sight of her then, pressed into a nearby corner. "Follow me, then," the brown-haired man ordered, bemused.  
  
Alanna, staying to the outskirts of the room, did as told. She breathed a sigh of relief once she was safely in George's rooms. Quickly shedding the cloak, she collapsed in a chair, sprawling in a decided unladylike manner.  
  
George himself was perched on a stool, eyes bright with interest.  
  
"I assume you heard about the attack?" Alanna asked, getting right to the point. She wasn't one for small talk.  
  
"I might've heard somethin'," he replied, smiling. But she saw a hint of concern in his eyes, which warmed her.  
  
She blinked. Well, that was...odd. Why should she care what he thought?  
  
Shoving away such concerns, she said, "D'you have any idea who's responsible?"  
  
Unfortunately, George tended to give very little away. "I could," he said, shrugging.  
  
"They weren't of your court, were they?" she queried, suddenly fearful. If George had allowed the assassination attempt-  
  
"'Course not," George said, sounding genuinely offended. "For one, if they were mine they'd not've messed up."  
  
"Oh?" she drawled teasingly.  
  
He chuckled. "My people know th'price o' messin' up, Lady Alanna," he said, eyes dancing wickedly.  
  
"Just Alanna," she corrected, trying and failing to suppress her curiosity. "And what price?"  
  
"One mistake, they get a warning. Two, an' I take an ear. Three...an' I take th'other ear an' all that's attached."  
  
Both her eyebrows shot up. "No exceptions?" she asked, impressed. She distantly realized that she ought to be horrified, but she figured that if someone were stupid enough to fail George, they deserved what they got.  
  
"One or two," he said with a smirk. "I've skipped the firs' two steps in a couple o' cases."  
  
"Why?" She had to wonder what could warrant immediate execution, especially as she knew he'd let off potential usurpers with nothing more than a scolding.  
  
"Last one tried to use my mum against me," he explained easily.  
  
She blinked. It was hard to imagine the King of Thieves having a mother.  
  
"What happened?" she demanded, extremely interested.  
  
"Me mum's a former temple guard," George said dryly. "The idiot who tried to kidnap 'er never stood a chance."  
  
Alanna let that sink in, then laughed. "If that's not ironic, then nothing is," she said, shaking her head. "A temple guard giving birth to the King of Thieves."  
  
"Blame my Da," George said with a grin. "She does."  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Roger eyed the letter thoughtfully, his mind churning.  
  
So the girl had, once more, escaped to the city. So much for Gareth's idea of a bodyguard.  
  
Unfortunately, his spies had lost track of her once she was beyond the palace gates. Someone was protecting the girl, and it was beginning to irritate him.  
  
He was also beginning to think that, perhaps, Alanna of Trebond's death would be detrimental to his cause. No, first he had to find out how she was able to heal the queen, and where she'd gotten her information on the Tusaine camps and movements.  
  
Quite frankly, there was still too much unknown about the girl for him to be comfortable killing her.  
  
"Alex."  
  
His young follower looked up, mild interest in his intense gaze. Roger felt his lips curl into a vicious smile.  
  
"You will court this Trebond girl- discretely, of course; she is, after all, betrothed. But get close to her, and find out who is protecting her, and how she was able to supply Duke Gareth with such information. I want to know everything about her."  
  
"Of course, Your Grace," Alex said, looking pleased at the attention.  
  
Roger smirked to himself, crumpling the letter and tossing it into the fire.  
  
Perhaps Trebond could even prove an ally.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
George examined his guest closely, wondering what she was thinking. They'd lapsed into a comfortable silence, but it was obvious the girl had something on her mind.  
  
The assassination attempt, no doubt.  
  
He grimaced to himself, wondering how much he could tell her.  
  
"How'd you slip your keeper?"  
  
She looked at him blankly.  
  
"Your 'bodyguard'," he clarified, amused. "How'd ye get away?"  
  
Inexplicably, she blushed. George found it strangely endearing.  
  
"Told him I had to, er..."  
  
"Ah," he murmured, enlightened. He couldn't help but chuckle. She glared at him, annoyed.  
  
He shifted on the stool, eying her consideringly. "That wasn't the first attempt."  
  
She started, taken by surprise. Then her eyes narrowed, flashing violet. "What?"  
  
"There were two previous attempts. I had my people put a stop to them both. But the prisoners killed themselves before I could ask 'em my questions."  
  
"Two?" she repeated, stunned. "So that's why I kept feeling like I was being watched," she added under her breath.  
  
"I haven't figured out who's fundin' it all," he continued, his level voice betraying none of his frustration. "But I don't think it's Tusaine."  
  
"But why me?" the girl demanded, frowning. "It can't just be because I gave Duke Gareth the information you gathered. Can it?"  
  
"Nah," George replied, shaking his head. "The first attempt happened before I got the info to you."  
  
"This doesn't make sense!" she snapped, fists clenching.  
  
"There's more," he said slowly.  
  
"More?" she repeated, astonished.  
  
"Whoever's out to get you isn't givin' up. You're being followed when you're in the city, though so far I've managed to keep the spies from figuring out where you go. Keep your cat around as often as you can- it might sniff out poison."  
  
The Trebond girl paled. "Poison?"  
  
"That might be the next step," George affirmed. "Be careful. Someone wants you dead, and they'll keep on trying till they get you."  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Aidan, the Shang Wolf, couldn't help but grin at his old friend. They were in an inn outside of Corus, away from prying eyes.  
  
"Liam, looking good," Aidan said, sipping at his beer. Only one tonight- he couldn't afford to get drunk, not with things the way they were.  
  
"Aidan," the Dragon replied amiably. "The Council's getting worried."  
  
He snorted. "Three attempts, the last one nearly successful," he reported. "The Duke assigned one of the guardsmen as a bodyguard. Not very effective- she escaped down to the city yesterday."  
  
Liam sighed, amused. "She's too clever for her own good. And too resourceful by half."  
  
"She's scared," Aidan replied with a shrug. "She's skilled enough, but she's never had to face a real enemy before. She'll have to learn quick or die."  
  
They both winced. "The Council would rather the last bit not happen," the Dragon said dryly. "And I wouldn't be too pleased, either."  
  
"The Rogue's keeping an eye on her," Aidan said comfortingly. "Cooper seems to have taken a liking to her, and he'll fight tooth and nail for his friends."  
  
"Will it be enough?"  
  
Aidan's shoulders slumped. "It'll have to be. Unless the Council wants to get involved...?"  
  
"That might just be the case."  
  
Aidan's eyes widened. "This is getting big, then."  
  
"So it would seem."  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Thom swore under his breath, pacing his small room. Roger, it seemed, wasn't willing to wait for Thom to get his sister 'under control'.  
  
Assassins. The bastard had tried to assassinate his sister.  
  
Quite frankly, Thom didn't know what to do.  
  
He would not let Alanna be harmed- that was a given. But he was also beginning to realize that it was too late for him to back out. Chances were that, if he tried, he'd be the one the assassins were after.  
  
And the worst part? It was all his own damned fault. 


	15. Chapter Fourteen: House Arrest

Cythera stared at Thom. "What?!" 

"I said," Thom drawled, "that you should tell Alanna to cease healing the queen."

"Are you insane?" she hissed, glancing around the dark corridor Thom had pulled her into. "Lianne could very well die if Alanna does that!"

"And Alanna might die if she doesn't!" Thom snapped back. Cythera blinked, taken aback by his words and astonished by the fear in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" she demanded, arms akimbo.

"I mean," Thom said slowly, "that it's very likely that whoever is behind these assassinations is hoping for Lianne's death. If Alanna wants to stay alive, she needs to stop all her extra activities, and soon."

Cythera frowned. "You're an idiot if you think Alanna will stop what she's doing, just because you're worried," she informed Thom coldly. "She's as stubborn as a mule, and determined to do what she wants to do."

"Which is why," Thom said with exaggerated patience, "I'm asking you to help convince my idiot sister to keep a low profile!"

"No," Cythera said shortly. "Not unless you tell me who is behind the attempt."

Thom froze. "I can't do that," he said after what seemed like forever.

"Then no deal," Cythera replied. She turned on her heel and walked away, head held high.

He knew, Cythera was certain of it. Thom knew who had tried to kill his sister. Now she just had to figure out how to get the information from him.

* * *

"So?"

"So what?" Gary returned, frowning at his friends.

Jon rolled his eyes. "So, you saw her fight. How did she do?"

"You saw the duel we had," Gary pointed out sharply. Jon and Alex were watching him carefully, while Raoul hummed to himself.

"Yes, but she wasn't even really trying," Alex said, frowning. "So how did she do?"

Raoul rolled his eyes, finally shutting up. Gary sighed in relief- that damned humming had been grating on his nerves.

"She held her own," Raoul said, amused by Alex and Jon's persistence. "Against professional assassins, which should tell you something."

"Any idea who was behind the attempts?" Jon queried, head tilted slightly.

Gary sighed. "None. They were freelancers, that much we do know."

"Why, then?" Jon asked, looking honestly stumped.

"Because my father told the Council who had given him the information about the Tusaine incursion," Gary said acidly. "He hadn't thought the spy could be in the Council, but it seems he was wrong. Now it's common knowledge that Alanna was the one to get the information, and someone wants her out of the way."

Jon scowled. "I hate this, not knowing who might be a traitor," he said darkly. "And who in their right mind would try to kill a girl? She's only fifteen!"

"She's stepped on a lot of toes by giving Duke Gareth that information," Alex said mildly. "She's a new player, and no one knows quite what to make of her. Therefore, our spy wants her out of the way. I doubt he cares about her age."

"What did her brother say about the attacks?" Raoul asked, frowning. Gary shot his friend a sharp glance- there was something in Raoul's tone that alarmed the future Duke. Raoul, easy-going Raoul, sounded almost suspicious.

Jon was the one who answered. "Thom didn't say much, actually. But he looked furious. He was terrified that Lady Alanna had been hurt- the first time I've seen him so emotional, really. Though he laughed when he heard Lady Alanna's been assigned a guard."

Gary snorted. "Hasn't done much good," he said acerbically. "She still managed to sneak out to the city."

"I heard about that," Jon said, curious. "What for?"

"She isn't saying," Gary said, unable to hide his smirk. "Father was about ready to start screaming in frustration."

"That'd be a sight," Raoul murmured mischievously.

* * *

Duke Gareth rarely lost his temper. But he was getting very, very close to it now.

He was furious with himself, first and foremost. True, he hadn't suspected that the spy might be a member of the King's Council...but he still should have kept Alanna's name quiet. Now there were assassins after her blood.

He was also furious with Alanna herself. What had she been thinking, going to the city like that? And she wouldn't even tell him why!

It was stupidity, sheer idiocy, for her to pull those kinds of tricks. Especially when she was so needed: without Alanna, the queen might very well relapse, the tentative new peace between Naxen and Trebond would fail, and Tortall would lose a fine citizen. She had to learn to be careful, or she would get herself killed before she was twenty.

* * *

Alanna growled, glaring at her door. She'd been pretty much confined to her quarters for the next couple of days, by Duke Gareth's order.

He hadn't been at all pleased by her "little stunt", as he'd put it. Especially as she hadn't told him exactly why she'd gone to the city.

Cythera hadn't been at all sympathetic, either. "Act like a child, and you'll be treated like one."

Alanna had barely managed to keep from choking her dear friend.

Coram had been completely furious with her. He'd spent a good hour scolding her, before going off to write her father. They both knew it was a pointless activity, but Coram didn't seem to care.

Thom, oddly enough, had seemed relieved by her internment, muttering about how it was safe.

Truth be told, Thom was really starting to worry her. He looked worried and sickly, and she was willing to bet he hadn't been getting near enough sleep.

Gary's reaction had been the strangest. He'd snapped at her for worrying them- he had an extremely sharp tongue when he was annoyed- then told her to buck up, and that he'd smuggle her some cake that night.

True to his word, Gary had appeared an hour before with some cake and a few books for her to peruse. They'd eated the cake together, discussing the attack and what Alanna had learned from George. She hadn't yet told him who her informant was, and he didn't press. He merely took her at her word, and agreed that keeping Faithful nearby was a good idea.

For some reason, Alanna felt inclined to trust Gary with that information, when she hadn't even told Cythera or Thom. Strangely enough, she rather suspected that the two people she currently trusted the most were George and Gary, despite the fact that she barely knew them.

Now, going on midnight, Alanna was sprawled in her desk chair, glowering at her closed door.

'Frowning isn't going to do any good,' Faithful informed her calmly from where he was curled on her bed. 'Just accept it with good grace.'

Alanna snorted. She wasn't exactly known for her positive attitude.

Then came a tap on her door. Startled, Alanna hesitated, wondering if she'd imagined it.

But no, Faithful had looked up as well, amethyst eyes suspicious.

The tap came again. This time, Alanna slid out of her chair and walked to the door, slowly opening it. She silently thanked Gary for leaving it unlocked.

To her surprise, a small page waited outside. He looked vaguely familiar- the page who'd been in the courtyard when she'd arrived in Corus, she thought. Harry or Harris or something like that.

"Yes?" she demanded, instincively keeping her voice quiet.

Harris- yes, that was the name, she was sure of it- looked nervous.

"Lady, can...can I come in?" the page asked, fidgeting. Alanna's eyebrows shot up- pages weren't allowed in the ladies' rooms.

Alanna, however, was in a rebellious mood. "Very well," she said, standing aside. Harris scampered in, and Alanna closed the door behind.

"Sit down," Alanna ordered, pointing to one of the two armchairs by the fire. Harris obeyed, looking rather shaky.

Alanna sat across from the lad, quite curious. "Now, what brings you here?"

"Edan told me I should come to you," Harris said, flushing. "He said you might understand."

"Understand what?" Alanna demanded, doing her best to be patient.

For a long moment, Harris remained silent. Then, quietly, he said, "I'm a girl."


End file.
